


Side Effects

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is in big trouble, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Pon Farr, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Content, hypo mix-up, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: After catching Jim and Spock playing doctor in an empty medbay, Bones decides some payback is in order. He jabs his friends with hypos that cause some interesting side effects.





	1. Doctor And Naughty Patient

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot that got away from me so it'll most likely be 3 or 4 chapters long.   
> Lots of sexual content in this. Either I get lazy and don't write sexy stuff or I sit all day on my ass and write nothing but sexy stuff LOL   
> Enjoy the new story! :)

“Jim! It’s time for your physical!” Bones yelled from the other end of the corridor.

Jim stopped and hung his head. Spock stopped next to him and he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the Vulcan turn towards Bones.

“There is no need to yell, Doctor,” Spock said in a normal time.

“I have every right to yell, especially when the captain has been avoiding his physical for two months!”

Jim groaned and picked his head back up before turning around. He jumped slightly seeing Bones was now only several feet away.

“Jim, physical. Now.”

“No thanks. I’m good,” Jim replied with a killer smile.

“You are not good. You need a physical.”

“Why?” Jim nearly whined. “All you do is poke and prod me and jab with hypos. Let me save you some trouble, my prostate is good—Spock does an excellent job making sure its ship shape.” Bones closed his eyes and looked menacing to Jim’s amusement. Spock on the other hand had both eye brows raised. “So, no need for that part of the physical. I’m also down to a healthy weight thanks to both of you and Khan’s blood keeps me from getting all those pesky reactions and what not to everything I was allergic to before and I haven’t been sick since Khan. Soooo yeah. No need for a physical.” Jim reached out and patted his friend on the shoulder. “Thanks for the offer anyway.”

Bones opened his eyes and glared at his friend. “First of all, sex with Spock does not count as prostate exams.”

“Indeed not,” Spock agreed. “I am not a trained proctologist.”

“That is a fun thought though,” Jim said only to have Bones flick his ear. “Ow.”

Bones merely glared at him. “As for all that other stuff you talked about, I don’t get a rat’s ass. You need a physical like everyone else, Jim.”

Jim pouted then looked to Spock. “Do I really need one?”

“According to Starfleet regulation….” Jim’s hand over Spock’s mouth stopped his train of thought.

“Alright, alright. Dammit, fine. But can’t we schedule it until after shore leave? Please?” Jim tried his best puppy dog look only to have Bones shake his head.

“Nope. I have time now and so do you.”

“But Spock and I…”

Bones grabbed his arm and proceeded to lead Jim down the corridor towards the turbolift. “No. You can play with Spock later.”

Jim looked back to Spock, hoping the Vulcan would come save him, but Spock had already turned and was heading back to his quarters.

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim laid on the biobed in nothing but a medical gown and waited for Bones to return with his lab results. Jim had wanted to bolt the moment Bones had finished the thorough exam but he’d been threatened with about a dozen hypos if he left before Bones got all the results back that would give Jim a clean bill of health. 

Jim stared at the ceiling for a while and tapped his fingers on his belly before sighing in boredom. His eyes roamed from the ceiling to all the stuff in the room, noting that it was different than the other rooms he’d been in on the ship in the past four years. He raised a brow at a diagram how a baby sat in the womb on the bulkhead wall.

“Well that’s neat,” Jim commented before kicking his feet back and forth at the end of the bed. His foot knocked against something at the end of the bed and Jim sat up slightly to look down at whatever it was. It looked like the closed end of a horseshoe. Jim kicked at it. It slid out further from where it was attached to the end of the bed.  Jim kicked it again as the door slid open and Bones appeared. “What’s this?”

“Stirrups,” Bones told him, walking over to the side of the bed and picking up a PADD

“Why?”

“Well the other rooms were damaged a bit in the last run in with Klingons so you’re in here.”

“In here where?” Jim asked, sitting up and pulling both stirrups out completely then laying back.  

“OBGYN room.”

Jim stopped as he was about to place his feet in them and looked up at his friend. “Am I pregnant? Did Spock somehow knock me up? What the hell did he do?”

Bones snorted. “Spock’s done plenty to you, I’m sure, but hasn’t knocked you up. I just gave you a physical Jim. You’re all male. No way to get pregnant.”

Jim let out a sigh of relief and laid back against the bed with his feet up in the stirrups. “This is comfy.”

Bones looked down at him. “You’re not in them right.”

“What? Yeah, I am.”

“No,” Bones sighed before shaking his head. He sat the PADD down and urged his friend to scoot down. “Keep your legs up but put your butt at the edge of the bed. Yes, just like that, now lay back.”

Jim did as he was told—his ass at the edge of the bed, feet up, and legs spread. He laid back then let out a laugh. “How freeing.”

“That’s exactly how the females feel when they are in your position. Freeing. Not put on display and about to be poked and prodded someplace they don’t want to be.”

Jim shrugged. “I kind of like it, though. Being on display and about to be…” Jim stopped as the doors to the room slid open and Spock took a step in only to freeze. Jim realized that he really was on display with Spock getting a full view of him in the bed. Jim grinned and put his arms behind his head. “Ready for my physical, Doctor Spock. Care to check my prostate first?”

Spock blinked then looked away from Jim’s bare nether regions to eye Bones. The tips of the Vulcan’s ears were tinted green much to Jim’s amusement. “What is occurring here?”

“The captain is messing around. As usual.”

Jim wiggled his bottom. “The naughty patient is waiting, Spock.”

“Dammit, Jim,” Bones sighed before looking to Spock. “Besides some markings that I’m sure came from you, he’s fit as a fiddle. Please take him away now.”

“Fit as a fiddle?” Spock questioned.

“Don’t start with me, Spock. We’re running on fumes down here until we get those necessary repairs done. Just take the blonde nitwit back to his quarters.”

“Can’t Spock and I stay here for a little while?” Jim asked, really enjoying the bed and the stirrups.

“No,” Spock and Bones said at the same time.

“Ya’ll are no fun,” Jim whined before taking his feet down and sitting up on the bed and pulling off the gown, leaving himself naked in front of his boyfriend and best friend.

“No shame,” Bones muttered before leaving the room.

Jim chuckled and jumped off the bed and proceeded getting dressed. “You know we could stay a little longer and play doctor. That bed is perfect height for us to...” Jim trailed off and wiggled his brows at Spock. He grinned triumphantly when Spock glanced to the bed, a green tint now appearing on his cheeks.

“No, Jim.”

“But Spock…”

“We will go back to our quarters and engage in amorous relations there. Not here. It smells too much of disinfectant.”

Jim pulled on his last piece of clothing and walked over to his boyfriend. “Is that you’re only objection to not doing it here? The smell?”

Spock thought about it then shook his head. “This is also a room in the middle of a busy medbay. We would not have ample time alone to copulate and also, the main reason I am unwilling to engage in such acts here at this moment—you just had a physical completed by Doctor McCoy.” Spock gave Jim a look after that sentence.

“Oh. Right.” Jim smiled at Spock. “He didn’t make me horny if that’s what you’re saying. Bones is…nope. I don’t find physicals by him at all arousing.”

“Good.”

“Good. So…back to your place to play doctor and naughty patient?”

“No.”

“Professor and naughty cadet?”

“No.”

Jim frowned. “Well then what do you want to play?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Affirmative. I merely wish to retire to our quarters, play chess, and then engage in sexual relations normally.”

“Normal sex then?”

“Yes. Me, the long suffering first officer, and you the naughty captain that never listens or does what he is supposed to do.”

Jim let out a light laugh. “Yeah, that is how we normally are in bed, but I like it.”

“As do I,” Spock replied, a hint of a smile on his features. He put his hand on the small of Jim’s back and led him out of the room.

“We’ll be docked back at Yorktown for repairs and for the science conference in a couple days,” Jim said as they walked out of medbay and towards their quarters. Spock’s hand against his covered back a welcome touch. In Jim’s mind, he was already planning how to play doctor with Spock later. He liked that exam bed with the stirrups for some strange reason.

“Two point five seven days.”

“Your dad will be in attendance. You haven’t seen him since the last time we were docked at Yorktown.”

“Indeed.”

Jim chuckled. “Plan to spend any quality father-son time?”

Spock glanced to Jim and raised a brow. “We do plan to attend a few panels together.”

“Fun,” Jim said as they reached their destination. Jim opened the door and entered with Spock right behind. Jim turned once the door closed behind Spock and grinned. “How about we skip chess and head into…” Jim was cut off when Spock grabbed him, hoisted him over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom.

* * *

 

Spock oversaw the last of the crew disembarking at Yorktown. It was late by ship’s time and luckily the Yorktown’s artificial lights had dimmed down to simulate nighttime. He knew many of the crew were ready to go to sleep and the few that weren’t would most likely head to clubs or other establishments.

Spock watched Bones walking towards the shuttle that would lead to their temporary lodging for the week they’d been on Yorktown, but did not see Jim with him. In fact, he hadn’t seen the captain in a few hours. He raised a brow then heard his communicator ding.

“Spock,” he answered.

“Hey, babe,” Jim’s voice came through. “Are you still on board?”

“Yes, where are you?”

“In medbay. I need some help, can you come?”

“Why are you in need of help in medbay?” Spock asked before sighing. “What have you done? Do I need to notify Leonard?”

Jim’s laugh came through the comm. “I’m fine, Spock. Nothing is wrong. I just need some help moving a couple boxes out of the way so the repair team won’t have to do it.”

“Oh. Well then, I shall be there shortly. Spock out.”

Spock clipped his comm back on his belt then grabbed up his duffle bag as he was prepared to head to his own temporary lodging before Jim called. He turned on his heel and headed back into the ship and to medbay.

When he entered medbay, the lights were dimmed and a few boxes laid on the floor. Spock sat his duffle bag down and moved to one of the boxes, thinking it was one he was to move.

“Spock?” Jim’s voice called from down one corridor.

“I am here,” Spock called back.

“Great! Come back here please!”

Spock looked to the box on the ground then towards Jim’s voice. “Should I not move these boxes?”

“What boxes? Oh! No no! Leave them and just come back here.”

“Illogical,” Spock muttered before following Jim’s voice. He walked into the back corridor and towards the door that led to the room Jim had had his physical in a few days previous. On the floor, next to the closed door was a folded white doctor’s coat. Spock arched a brow and stepped closer. He opened the door and the other brow went up.

“Hi, Doctor Spock,” Jim said softly. “I’m…I’m ready for my prostate exam.”

Spock stared at the sight before him. Jim was in a medical gown—sitting up slightly on the exam bed, feet up in the stirrups, and no underwear.

“Doctor Spock?” Jim said again.

Spock blinked and snapped his eyes up to meet Jim’s blue ones. “Pardon?”

Jim’s plump pink lips quirked up in a sly smile. “I said ‘I’m ready for my prostate exam, Doctor Spock’.”

“I am not a doctor, Jim, and what is happening here?”

Jim sighed and sat up more. “Roleplaying, Spock. I’m the nervous yet flirty patient in for his first prostate exam and you are the hot and slightly naughty doctor who will _thoroughly_ exam me.” Jim wiggled his brows at Spock.

“Jim, I do not…”

“Spock, I want to do this. Please. The room doesn’t smell like disinfectant.”

Spock sniffed the air and realized the room smelled of some of his meditation incense. “No, it does not.”

“And no one is around to interrupt us at all.”

“That is correct,” Spock admitted. Only a few crew remained on board and none were medical personnel or would have reason to come to medbay.

“And Bones hasn’t touched me all day,” Jim said. “So…what do you say? Will you play along?”

Spock tried thinking of a reason to say ‘no’ but he could not. He looked over Jim and did find the thought of playing with Jim in this way stimulating. As Jim had mentioned a few days ago, the bed was the perfect height. Spock nodded.

Jim grinned triumphantly then took his legs out of the stirrups and sat up straight. “Great. Go outside, put on the doctor’s coat and then come back in in character.”

Spock nodded and did has he was told. He stepped out of the room, letting the door slide closed behind him. He picked up the coat and shook it off before putting it on. He turned back around, took a deep breath, released it then entered the room.

Jim still sat up straight at the edge of the bed. He was smiling softly—trying to appear a little nervous, Spock figured.

“Mr. Kirk,” Spock greeted.

“Hello, Doctor. I’m here for my first prostate exam.”

Spock looked at the bed then Jim. “Jim, a prostate exam is not performed with stirrups. You should be bent…”

“Out!” Jim ordered, pointing to the door. “Go out, get into character, then come back in.”

Spock internally sighed. He turned back around and exited the room. He closed his eyes and tried to get into character. Jim wanted him to be a hot, naughty doctor. Spock could do that. He could. He took another deep breath, released it, then turned and went back into the room.

“Mr. Kirk, I am Doctor Spock,” Spock said. He walked to the side of the exam bed and picked up a PADD that was on the table. He tapped at the screen but found the PADD was dead. “I see you are here for your first prostate exam.”

Jim twisted his hands in the medical down in his lap and nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

_Spock is playing! Spock is playing! Yes!_

“Um…I’m a little nervous, though,” Jim added, looking at Spock from beneath his eyelashes, trying to be cute. “I don’t like pain.”

Spock tapped at the blank screen. “There is nothing to be nervous about, Mr. Kirk.”

“Jim. Please call me Jim.”

“Jim,” Spock repeated, finally looking at him. “Nervousness is illogical.”

“But I heard it can hurt. Does it hurt?”

“Negative.” Spock gave Jim a small smirk. “There will no pain. Perhaps, maybe, you will enjoy the exam, Jim.”

Jim bit his bottom lip, tightening his hands in the medical gown’s fabric. He felt the blood rushing down to his cock in excitement. “Enjoy it, huh?”

“Yes,” Spock replied. He placed the PADD down then saw the lube he and Jim use sitting on the table. Jim watched Spock pick it up. He looked back at the blonde.  “I believe it is time to begin the exam,” Spock said. “Mr. Kirk please lay back.” Spock set the bottle back down.

Jim laid back and tried putting his feet in the stirrups but Spock stopped him.

“Not yet, Mr. Kirk. Before I begin your prostate exam, I will examine your phallus and testicles.”

“Okay…wait what?” Jim picked his head up and watched Spock grab the ends of the gown at his thighs and slowly pulled it back to his stomach, leaving Jim exposed from his navel down. Jim glanced at himself and saw little Jim was standing at attention already. Spock eyed before looking Jim in the eyes.

“I’m…I said I was nervous…it’s just…a…”

“Normal physical reaction,” Spock finished. “Mr. Kirk, this is not the first time a patient has become aroused by this procedure.”

“Glad to hear that,” Jim chuckled.

Spock’s long fingers released the gown, smoothing it down on Jim’s stomach so it stayed put. Jim gripped the sides of the exam table and moaned loudly as one of Spock’s hands then cupped his scrotum and gently massaged his sack. He laid his head back against the bed.

 _Yes_ , Jim internally sighed in happiness. When Spock played, he went all out.

Jim bit his bottom lip and tried to keep quiet as Spock’s wonderful hand rolled his testicles around then gently squeezed them.

“Nothing out of the ordinary here,” Spock commented. “Healthy.”

Jim nodded. The hand went away and Jim braced himself for it to touch his cock but it went down. Jim jumped and mewled when Spock rubbed his finger along his perineum.

“Sh…shouldn’t my…feet be up for this?” Jim asked.

“Negative, but I will check this area again when it is time,” Spock replied before rubbing against the skin harder.

“Doctor,” Jim moaned.

“Please try and be quiet, Mr. Kirk.”

Jim nodded but knew he wouldn’t be able to. Especially when Spock’s hand traveled up, cupping his balls again before going higher. Jim flexed his fingers before gripping the sides of the table again.

One of Spock’s sinful fingers traveled up—tracing the throbbing vein on the underside of Jim’s cock until he reached the head. Spock wrapped a few fingers around it then rubbed his thumb along the mushroom-shaped glans, smearing the bit of precum that had started beading at the tip around.

“Spock,” Jim groaned.

“Doctor Spock,” Spock corrected while slowly sliding his hand down Jim’s hard shaft to the base. Spock gripped him tight in his hand causing Jim to mewl and try to buck up.

“Please remain still while I examine you.”

“S…ssorry.”

Spock nodded before starting a slow pace of pumping Jim’s cock in his hand. Jim lifted his head and watched intently as his boyfriend ‘examined’ his erection—stroking him firmly. Jim did wish Spock had used the lube though to make it a little easier. "You appear to be an average length and width for a human male.”

“Average?” Jim questioned. “Care to rephrase that. Commander.”

Spock’s hand paused. “Above average, Mr. Kirk.”

“Thank you.”

Spock’s hand moved again. Up, down, then back up to the tip where he rubbed his thumb along the head and slit. Jim arched his back and let out another moan—more precum leaked out and onto his stomach.

The hand left causing Jim to whimper and want it back. He almost reached his hand out to pulled Spock’s back.

“You show a normal, healthy reaction to manual stimulation of the genitals,” Spock stated, pulling the gown back down to cover Jim’s genitals and upper thighs. A wet spot immediately started appearing on the gown where Jim’s hard, heavy cock lay against his abdomen.

“Th…thanks,” Jim replied.

“Now you may place your feet in the stirrups,” Spock ordered.

Jim nodded and did as Spock said. He felt giddy as he laid back and put his feet up.

“Please scoot closer to the edge so your posterior is almost off of the bed.”

Jim did as Spock ordered.

“Spread your legs more.”

Jim bit back a moan as he spread his legs a little wider in the stirrups. “God I’m so glad you agreed to do this.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Kirk?” Spock questioned.

“Nothing, sorry. Please continue.”

“Thank you.

Spock grabbed the lube on the table and popped the cap open. Jim watched with hungry eyes as Spock squeezed the clear, slippery lubricant onto his fingers. The lube bottle was put back then Spock’s hand moved down between Jim’s legs. Spock stayed standing beside the exam bed though.

“Shouldn’t…shouldn’t you be in…um…between my legs?” Jim asked, looking up at Spock.

“Are you the doctor?”

Jim shook his head.

“Then do not question my methods,” Spock told him before pressing a finger lightly against Jim’s perineum, stroking the tip of his finger up to his balls then pressing down as he slid the finger down to just above Jim’s entrance.

Jim groaned, laying his head back and licking his lips.

“As this is your first time with this type of exam, I will start slowly with just one finger to examine your prostate. The initial breach will cause you to tense up, but you need to relax your muscles for me.”

“I’ll try, Doctor, but I…I’m still really nervous.” Jim looked Spock in the eyes. “I’ve never…no one has ever…touched me there.” Jim internally beamed as Spock’s eyes darkened his nose flared. Jim spared a glance down to Spock’s crotch.

_Someone is enjoying themselves. Yay!_

“M…M…Mr. Kirk,” Spock said, his voice choking a bit. “Jim. As I said at the beginning of this appointment…” Spock’s finger circled his entrance, smearing the lube around. Jim shuddered. “It will feel good.” Spock slowly pressed his finger inside. Jim closed his eyes and tried keeping in character. After being with Spock for nearly a year, one finger was nothing but he tensed up and tightened his muscles around it anyway.

“J…Jim, please relax or it will be quite uncomfortable.”

“It is uncomfortable,” Jim replied even though it wasn’t. “I’ll…I’ll try and relax. Keep going.”

The finger edged in more. When Jim felt Spock’s finger completely inside him and he let himself relax and untense.

“Very good, Mr. Kirk.”

Spock slid his finger almost all the way out before sliding it back in. He did this a few times before Jim squirmed.

“Have…have you…found my prostate, Sir?”

“Not yet. Sometimes it is difficult to locate,” Spock replied, playing with Jim with pumping his finger in and out.

 _Asshole,_ Jim thought before the finger pressed all the way in then crooked inside him. Jim jolted and moaned as his bundle of nerves was finally being examined.

“What’s…what’s that?” Jim asked.

“That would be your prostate, Mr. Kirk,” Spock told him. The finger pressed against it hard.

Jim moaned more. “Wow, didn’t…didn’t know that…it felt good.”

“Indeed, it does.” Spock’s finger rubbed against it in an almost toying way before sliding out until just the tip was inside.

“Is that all?” Jim asked.

“Negative,” Spock replied before thrusting his finger back in slowly, jabbing his prostate again. “I must make sure your anal canal is also healthy.”

Jim nodded as Spock started thrusting his finger in and out again, occasionally hitting his prostate. Jim arched his back and pressed his ass against Spock’s hand.

Spock’s free hand pressed down on his stomach, just above where Jim’s hard cock was. He removed his finger from Jim. “Mr. Kirk, you must stay still for this exam to be a productive one.”

“S…sorry. It just…feels good.”

“I am relieved to hear that but I am first and foremost a professional and must examine you properly.”

Jim nodded.

“Are you relaxed enough for another finger?”

“Another?” Jim fake-gawked. “W…why?”

“You want a thorough exam then I must use extra fingers and possible another tool.”

“Another…another tool? W…what tool?” Jim asked, biting his bottom lip. He knew what tool. Said tool was quite evident in Spock’s pants right now.

Spock looked down at him—his head cocked to the side with that barely there smirk on his face. “We shall see. May I continue?”

Jim nodded enthusiastically.

Spock’s finger returned to his entrance and circled around it. Another slick finger joined then slowly pressed in. Jim sighed in relief and closed his eyes. The fingers thrust in and out before scissoring.

“Spock,” Jim cried out, arched his back again.

“Mr. Kirk,” Spock warned, his hand pressed Jim back down.

“S…sorry.”

The fingers continued—in and out, jabbing and rubbing his prostate until Spock pulled out and added a third finger. Jim kept his back down but threw his head back and mewled.

“You have the most interesting reactions to digital penetration and prostate massaging.”

“Nnngh,” Jim mewled in reply.

Spock tilted his head to the side and watched the look of pleasure on Jim’s face. He watched as Jim’s eyes open then fluttered up, almost into the back of his head. His mouth open and moaning with pleasure, a red blush prominent on his skin.

 _Fascinating,_ Spock thought. He had not given much thought to this type of roleplay before but now that they were engaged in it, Spock found it quite pleasing. His hard arousal throbbed in the confines of his trousers, begging to be released and involved in what was happening.

He pressed his fingers in deep and rubbed Jim’s sweet spot. Jim’s eyes closed tight as the blonde arched against his hand holding him down.

“Your prostate appears healthy, Mr. Kirk,” Spock commented before leaning down and nipping at Jim’s neck.

Jim keened and barred more of his neck to Spock. Spock fucked Jim hard with his fingers as he sucked a mark on Jim’s neck. He relished hearing Jim’s sweet noises. The moans, groans, whines. Spock smirked and moved his head away before straightening up. He could feel Jim was getting close to climax and as much as Spock wished for Jim to cum like this, he figured Jim wanted the other ‘tool’ to be used.

He kept his fingers moving in his mate as he stepped around one stirrup and placed himself between Jim’s legs. He placed his free hand on Jim’s bare thigh and slowly slid it down, hiking up the medical gown as he did. Spock cupped Jim’s testicles—already drawn tight against him.

Jim twitched and let out another sweet noise for him. Spock grabbed a fist full of the gown fabric before ripping it off of Jim. Jim mewled as he was exposed to Spock.

“D...D…Doctor Spock, what…what are you doing?” Jim asked, opening his bright blue eyes.

“I think the digital penetration part of the exam may be finishing,” Spock said. He buried his fingers buried deep in his mate and stared down to where his fingers disappeared into Jim to his knuckles.  He scissored his fingers a part then pulled them out to thrust back in. Jim clenched beautifully around him.

“Is…is the…other tool…ready?” Jim asked.

“It is but perhaps this way,” Spock thrust them in hard and deep, causing Jim to let out a whine. “this way would be best to finish completely. You may not be able to handle the other tool.”

Jim shook his head and looked at him pleadingly. “No…no I can handle it. Please. I want it.”

“You want it?”

Jim nodded. “Please, Spock…Doctor. I’m ready.”

Spock’s eyes darkened. He growled low, the primal Vulcan inside telling him to claim Jim now, enough with the game. Spock deep that down though before removing his fingers from Jim. He moved his hands to his pants and quickly undid them. Instead of pulling his pants completely down, Spock merely pulled his hard, thick cock out of his underwear and pants. He stared at Jim’s hardness then his quivering, slick entrance as he stroked himself, getting himself harder and slicker from his natural lubricant.

“Is…is that the tool?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded. He stepped closer between Jim’s spread legs, grateful to find that the exam bed was indeed at the perfect height to slide right in. He nudged the tip of his cock against Jim’s balls before sliding it down against his taint. He rubbed his glistening head around Jim’s puckered entrance.

“It’s too big, Doctor. Can’t…can’t you examine me another way?”

“No, you want a thorough exam then I must check your prostate with this tool.”

“Spock,” Jim moaned. “Doctor…please…be gentle.”

Spock let out a growl before lining himself up and slowly easing his hard, thick cock into his patient.

Jim mewled as he fully seated himself in him. Spock paused and waited for Jim to relax. He did circle his hips and smirked at how Jim arched his back and pressed his ass against him.

“Spock!” Jim fussed, his hands going up behind him to grip the edge of the exam bed. He arched his back again and rolled his hips. Spock's double ridges rubbed against his prostate quite pleasurably. 

Spock groaned and waited patiently which was difficult. He was buried to the hilt in his mate’s tight channel. He breathed hard, not thinking he could stay in character any more.

“Doctor?” Jim asked.

“Yes?”

“Fuck me.”

Spock groaned and nodded. “As you wish.” He pulled out then pounded back in—setting a quick and furious pace of fucking his mate.

Jim arched his back more and cried out.

Spock gripped the sides of the bed and used them as leverage to jackhammer into his mate. “Jim,” Spock growled. Jim was so tight and hot around him—mewling as Spock’s thrusts hit his prostate each time.

“Spock…god you’re amazing,” Jim moaned out, clenching around Spock’s thick cock. “Fuck…I love you.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock grunted before leaning down and nipping at Jim’s neck.

Jim’s toes curled in the stirrups. He wanted to move them, to wrap them around Spock but didn’t. He could another time. He whimpered as Spock’s double-ridges brushed against his spot again and again.  Spock leaned down and caught Jim's luscious lips in a heated kiss while he moved one hand to grip Jim’s aching cock.  

“Ahh…fuck…so close…” Jim cried into Spock’s mouth as the Vulcan picked up speed and fucked Jim just a little bit harder.

Spock kept pumping his hips, straightening up to look down at Jim whose head was now thrown back in pleasure. “Jim,” he groaned.

Jim bit his bottom lip and looked up to Spock, his cheeks were red and his pupils blown wide. “I need…I need…”

Spock jacked Jim off faster. “Cum, ashayam.”

“Spock!” Jim yelled, coming for him—his seed shooting out of his cock onto his stomach and over Spock’s hand.

“Jim,” Spock growled as Jim’s muscles tightened almost painfully around his engorged member. He buried himself deep in Jim and stilled—shooting his load deep inside his beloved.

He released Jim’s softening cock before leaning his body down and covering Jim. He nuzzled into Jim’s neck as he came down from his orgasm high.

Jim caught his breath and relaxed, wrapping his arms around Spock’s back, loving the feel of Spock on top of him and in him.  He rubbed Spock’s back and felt Spock purr at the contact.  He smiled and moved one hand up Spock’s back to play with the hair at Spock’s nape.

“That was amazing, Doctor Spock,” Jim said after a few moments.

“Indeed.” Spock sat up and eased his cock out of Jim—his seed started to dribble out of Jim’s spent hole.

“I think my legs are asleep,” Jim said, sitting up and wincing slightly.

Spock helped Jim remove his feet from the stirrups and massaged them to help get the feeling back.

“That really was amazing, Spock,” Jim said. “Like, almost better than naughty cadet.”

“Nothing is better than naughty cadet,” Spock replied. “But yes, this was amazing. Do you have clothes to change into?”

Jim nodded to the corner of the room where his clothes were in the corner on top of his own luggage. “I can’t move that much right now, though.”

Spock grabbed up the tattered remains of the medical gown and cleaned himself off before handing it to Jim to do the same. He tucked spent cock back into his underwear and trousers, zipped and buttoned up then turned and grabbed Jim’s clothes.

Jim eased off the bed and wobbled slightly, gripping the exam bed for support. “Yeah, not going to be able to walk right for a while.”

“Indeed, not,” Spock replied. A small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He helped Jim into his boxer briefs, pants, and finally his gold command top. He placed a kiss to the back of Jim’s neck as he zipped up the back of the uniform top. He stepped away and went to discard the white doctor’s coat but Jim stopped it.

“No, we’re keeping this,” Jim told him, folding up the coat and limping over to his luggage. “Pins and needles,” Jim fussed, leaning down and put the coat in the bag.

“Let us retire to out temporary quarters so I may massage them,” Spock offered.

“Massage? That sounds good but I want a hot bath first. Haven’t had one in forever.”

“Seven point zero nine months,” Spock corrected.

Jim looked at his boyfriend and shook his head. “Snarky Vulcan.”

“Indeed.” Spock grabbed their lube and shoved it into his pocket before taking Jim’s luggage for him. He wrapped an arm around Jim’s waist and led him to the door. It swished opened before them, revealing a cantankerous looking Bones whose face was beet red and eyes glaring hypos at them.

“B…B…Bones,” Jim stuttered. “H…how long have you…been there?”

“Long enough,” Bones spoke through gritted teeth. “Why?”

“Why not,” Jim offered, smiling innocently at his friend. “No one was here and we didn’t mess anything up.”

“We do apologize, Leonard,” Spock spoke. “It will not happen again.”

“Maybe,” Jim muttered.

“Oh, it won’t happen again. I’ll make sure of it,” Bones told them. 

“Right, okay. Well then…um…Spock and I…will be going now.”

Spock nodded and led Jim carefully around where Bones stood and down the corridor towards his own duffle bag.

“Pay back will be a bitch, Jim!” Bones called to the retreating couple.

Jim waved his hand back towards Bones. “Yeah, yeah, love you too!”

* * *

 

Spock watched Jim cooing over a lady’s large, fluffy dog nearby before shaking his head. Jim was easily distracted when on shore leave. He smoothed down his sweater then turned away from Jim and entered the restaurant.

He strolled passed the hostess to a table in his back where his father was sitting and drinking tea. “Good morning, Sa-mekh.”

Sarek looked up and nodded. “Good morning, sa-fu. Where is your intended?”

Spock took a seat across from his father and picked up the menu. “Petting a dog outside.”

Sarek merely shook his head in response. “How are you and the captain?”

“We are satisfactory. Jim has warmed up to the idea of spending a year on New Vulcan with me after our five-year mission is complete.”

“Spock, we have discussed this. New Vulcan is thriving. Your place is in Starfleet with James.”

“Damn right it is,” Jim appeared and said. He took a seat next to Spock and beamed at Sarek. “But if Spock wants to be of service to his people, I’ll tag along and sunbath while he does his business.”

The waiter arrived and took Jim and Spock’s drink orders before departing.

“The only business that would be required of him, James, would be to donate specimen for future generations and that has already been proven unnecessary.”

Jim blinked then looked to Spock. “What?”

Spock internally sighed. “The last time I was on New Vulcan, the healers concluded that I was sterile due to my hybrid status and donation would be futile.”

“Oh babe, I’m sorry.

“What is is,” Spock said.

Jim turned to Sarek. “What about you? Making Spock a big bro anytime soon?”

Spock internally groaned. “This is not appropriate.”

“Negative. A near fatal illness a decade ago rendered me sterile. No more children nor can I donate to the population.”

“Not appropriate,” Spock muttered again.

“Damn, I’m sorry about that. Glad you’re okay now.”

“Thank you.”

Jim was quite for a moment then grinned. “So, I’m the only one here not shooting blanks, huh?”

Spock looked to his mate while his father looked slightly amused for a Vulcan. “Did you wash your hands after petting the dog?”

Jim sighed and stood up, “Was just going to do that.” Jim walked away and Spock looked down at the table top where the menu was.

The waiter returned and placed their drinks down before giving them more time to peruse the menu.

“I apologize. Jim’s diplomacy skills come and go depending on the situation.”

“Apologies are illogical. Your mate is human. They tend to speak their mind. It is not something to fault. Your mother was not afraid to ‘let me someone have it’ as they say.”

Spock nodded, a small smile appearing momentarily before disappearing. “I recall.”

“When will you and James bond? It has been some time since the two of you began your relationship.”

“It has been a year, father.”

“Has it? I could have sworn the two of you have been together longer than that.”

“No,” Spock sighed. _Although we should have._ “We plan to marry in the human fashion and bond at the end of the five-year mission.”

“You are, though, at the age when one’s Time comes upon them. You will have to bond at the appointed time.”

“As the healers already concluded, my hybrid status has rendered me sterile. I will not enter into blood fever.”

Sarek opened his mouth then shook his head and closed it as Jim came back and sat down.

“What did I miss?” Jim asked.

“Nothing,” Spock replied, picking up his tea and taking a drink.

“Spock was just informing me that as you are not shooting blanks, I will have a grandchild in the near future.”

Spock spit out his tea as Jim started laughing.

"I don't know about near future, but we'll see," Jim said.

* * *

 

After breakfast, Jim departed to spend time at a lecture at the science conference with Scotty and Chekov while Spock attended another lecture with his father.

The Vulcans took their seats in the assigned hall and waited for the guests to begin their presentation.

“Found you,” A familiar voice said moments before Spock felt something jabbed into his neck. He turned around quickly, slapping a hand to his neck. Bones stood there smiling and holding a hypo in his hand.

“Doctor, what did you inject me with?” Spock asked as Sarek turned in his seat to eye Bones.

Bones nodded to Sarek. “Ambassador.”

“Doctor,” Sarek greeted.

“Leonard,” Spock growled low. “What did you inject me with?”

Bones continued to smile. “A vaccine you have been needing for some time. Seemed liked the best time to give it to you.”

“What vaccine? I am not due for any vaccines.”

“Yes, after that…incident in medbay last night, I figured you would need a vaccine.”

“Incident?” Sarek questioned. “Spock, what occurred last night? Are you well?”

Spock’s cheeks tinted green. He rubbed his neck where the injection was starting to sting slightly. “Nothing abnormal occurred, father,” Spock lied a bit. Sex with Jim was not abnormal. Sex with Jim in medbay was though.

“Doctor?” Sarek looked to Leonard.

“Nothing abnormal,” Bones agreed. “But I still thought a hypo would help with any future incidents. Ya’ll have a very nice day.” Bones turned on his heel and walked a few feet before turning back. “Oh, and Spock, there is one particular side-effect that may pop up later tonight.”

“What side-effect?” Spock asked.

“Nothing abnormal,” Bones chuckled. “Bye.” Bones turned and then quickly left the lecture hall.

Spock continued to rub his neck as he turned back around and faced forwards.

“Do I want to know the real reason Doctor McCoy gave you an injection?” Sarek asked.

“No,” Spock said. He removed his hand from his neck and focused on the start of the lecture.

* * *

 

Bones waited until the crowd of people dispersed from the lecturer then approached but backed away again when Sulu appeared and started talking to Dr. Artis like they were old friends. Bones hung back and waited for his turn to discuss the new tech Dr. Artis has presented. He wanted some for the Enterprise and he knew Jim would get it for him.

He glanced to the clock on the wall nearby and saw he only had a few moments before he had to run and catch Jim for his ‘vaccine’. He opened his bag and took out the hypo. He held it in his hand as he watched Dr. Artis showed Sulu, quite enthusiastically, a hypo of similar appearance.

Bones stepped closer, thinking it was time to get the doctor’s attention but others beat him to it.

“Doctor Artis?” a few people appeared behind the doctor and requested his attention. Artis turned and began speaking to them while Bones checked the time.

“Damn, I’ll be late.”

“Hey, Leonard. Late for what?” Sulu asked.

Bones showed Sulu the hypo. “Have something for Jim as payback.”

“What did he do?” Sulu asked with a smile.

“I’m not at liberty to say, but this baby,” Bones held up the hypo. “Will get him back.”

“What is it?”

“Um…just something.”

The room started to fill with people for the next lecture. Someone knocked into Bones, sending him forward into Dr. Artis. They both stumbled and dropped their respected hypos.

“I’m so sorry,” the person said.

“No harm done,” Dr. Artis said picking up his hypo while Bones picked up his.

“Yeah, but watch it next time,” Bones grumbled then eyed the clock. “Dammit, I need to get out of here. Dr. Artis, I will find you later to discuss that new tech.”

“Oh okay,” Dr. Artis replied before Bones bolted from the room.

He managed to get down to the second floor where Jim was coming out of room with Chekov and Scotty.

“I want those new nacelles, Captain,” Scotty was saying as Bones approached. Bones readied the hypo and once he was close enough, he jabbed it into Jim’s neck.

“Ow! Dammit! What the hell was that for?” Jim fussed.

“Payback with some interesting side-effects,” Bones replied before darting away to his next panel.


	2. Side Effects

“How were your lectures today?” Jim asked over a game of chess later that evening.

“Interesting,” Spock replied. “There is a new tech for charting terrain that I would like to have on board.”

Jim smiled then cringed and held his stomach.

“Jim, are you well?” Spock asked, sitting up straight in his chair and looking concerned.

The cramping subsided and Jim nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. I think I ate too much at dinner.”

“Most likely.”

Jim chuckled. “Anyway, the new tech you want…maybe the captain call pull some strings to get it.”

“I would be most appreciative if you did.”

Jim’s bare foot nudged Spock’s leg under the table. “But he may want something in return.”

Spock looked to Jim and raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Perhaps an oral argument on why he should get the tech for his commander.”

Spock stood and grabbed Jim from his chair. Jim laughed as Spock lifted him up then carried him into the bedroom. He deposited Jim none too gently onto the bed before straddling Jim’s thighs.

“Shall the oral argument begin now, Captain?” Spock asked, already undoing Jim’s pants.

“Oh yes, Commander.”

Spock yanked Jim’s pants and underwear down. He sat up and pulled them completely off while Jim divested himself of his shirt. Spock splayed his hands on Jim’s bare chest and gently kneaded the soft skin.

“Spock,” Jim moaned. Spock trailed his hands up to Jim’s nipples. He fondled them playfully until the nubs were pert and Jim was panting and arching into the touch. “Oral, Spock.”

“Of course,” Spock replied. He replaced one hand with his mouth, suckling on the nub then biting down.

Jim cried out then batted at Spock’s biceps. “Spock, down. Please.”

Spock released Jim’s nipple then trailed kisses and little bites down his torso to where Jim wanted the oral argument to be.

“Ow,” Jim cringed, holding his stomach once more.

Spock stopped, his mouth hovering above Jim’s hardness. “Jim, are you certain you are well?”

The cramping flared for a few moments then stopped. Jim took in a breath then released it. “I’m good now. Please continue.”

“If you are unwell, Jim…”

Jim canted his hips up, nudging his cock against Spock’s face. “I am well, Commander. Continue with your oral argument.”

Spock huffed. “Of course, Captain, but please inform me if you wish for me to stop.”

“I will.”

Spock nodded then kissed the head of Jim’s erection before taking it into his mouth. Spock felt Jim’s pleasure through their physical contact. Jim thrummed with it but Spock…something felt off with himself.

Spock shook his head then sealed his lips around the head of Jim’s cock. He sucked as Jim arched his back and pushed his hips up, pushing himself in deeper until he was nudging the back of Spock’s throat.

“Fuck,” Jim whined. “Fuck, Spock.”

Spock hummed around Jim then started bobbing his head on his mate’s arousal. He sucked and took Jim deep for a few moments before pulling off. Before Jim could protest, Spock’s mouth went to Jim’s testicles and toyed with him.

Jim’s mouth open and a whiny mewl escaped. His hands moved down and gripped Spock’s hair and thrust his hips forward. “Spo…I want to fuck your mouth.”

Spock nipped at Jim’s scrotum then looked down at himself. He felt aroused but…he was not aroused.

“Spock?”

 _Side effects,_ Spock internally growled. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his own pleasure, trying to mentally get himself hard but to no avail.

“Spockums? You okay?” Jim released his hair. “If you don’t want me to fuck your mouth we could…’

“No, whatever you wish, Captain,” Spock looked up to his mate and said. “This is an oral argument. I must show how much I need that new tech.” Spock couldn’t get hard but he didn’t want to ruin this for Jim. Jim was aroused and if he knew Spock wasn’t, he would put a stop to it. Spock didn’t want to that when he did enjoy pleasuring Jim.

“Do as you wish,” Spock said, moving his head back and licking up Jim’s cock to the head. “Captain.”

Jim moaned then fanned his hands on the sides of Spock’s head and pulled his mouth down on his cock. He thrust into Spock’s waiting mouth. Spock, again, sealed his lips around Jim and sucked as the captain started pumping his hips up into the warm cavern of Spock’s mouth. He gripped Spock’s hair tight.

“God,” Jim mewled. He looked down and moaned more as he watched his erection sliding in and out of Spock’s warm and hot mouth. Spock was looking up at him with those big brown eyes and Jim felt himself grow close to climax.

He started thrusting harder and faster into Spock’s mouth, pulling the Vulcan’s head down to meet the thrusts as Spock would do to him when they played professor and naughty cadet giving an oral assignment for a passing grade.

Spock hummed around Jim once more, the vibrations sending Jim over the edge. Jim cried out Spock’s name as he buried himself in the Vulcan’s mouth and blew his load down his mate’s throat. Jim laid there and panted as he felt Spock swallow around him before pulling off the cock and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Do I get the new tech?” Spock asked.

Jim nodded then motioned for Spock to come closer. “Yes, but I think I need to return the favor first.”

“Unnecessary,” Spock replied.

Jim blinked. “Did you…oh…sorry you had to do that.”

 _He believes I ejaculated in my pants._ “It is alright, ashayam. I will be back in a moment.” Spock carefully moved away from the bed so Jim could not see his pants and went into the adjoining bathroom. He locked the door behind him before pulling off his pants and underwear and fisting his flaccid penis.

 _Come on. Please._ Spock tried. He stroked himself and thought of every naughty thing he and Jim had ever done. He felt the pleasure in his head and some tingling in his abdomen but his cock stayed flaccid—no blood rushing to it.

Spock growled and released himself.

“You okay in there?” Jim called through the door.

“I am well. I need to brush my teeth and jump into the sonic shower.”

“Okay. Well…. let me know if you need me.” Jim then paused and Spock heard him groan in pain.

“Are you well?”

“Yep, just…ate too much. I’m going to hit the hay. You wore me out.”

“I will join you momentarily.” Spock heard Jim walked away from the door. He shook his head at himself and cursed Bones. _Such side-effects only last several hours or a day at the most,_ Spock told himself. Tomorrow he would be back to engaging in amorous activities with Jim that they will both find enjoyable.

* * *

 

Spock woke early the next morning, hoping for some illogical morning wood that occasionally occurred after sleeping curled up against Jim. He glanced down at himself and found little Spock not standing at attention. Spock looked to Jim in bed next to him, sleeping beautifully. He gently touched Jim’s soft cheek while he reached his other hand down into his pajama pants and gripped his penis.

His eidetic memory replayed their night in medbay. Spock moaned softly, thinking how his fingers felt with Jim tight around him. He stroked himself, trying to coax little Spock into hardness. After several moments of jerking his flaccid cock, Spock gave up and pulled his hand away. He gripped the sheets before getting out of bed.

_Mediation. I need meditation._

Two hours of mediation later, Spock came out of it and found Jim wasn’t in bed anymore. Spock stood up and followed the sounds of the shower running into the bathroom. He watched Jim through the clear shower door, lathering himself up with soap and washing himself. Spock eyed Jim’s hand as he ran down his slippery torso to take hold of his own cock and stroke himself.

“Watching or joining?” Jim asked.

Spock blinked and realized Jim could see him as he could see Jim. Spock felt some stirrings in his loins and thought finally it was back to normal. He pulled off his pajamas and joined Jim in the shower. Jim turned and wrapped his arms around his neck. Spock kissed his mate passionately as he rubbed his finally awakening arousal against Jim’s.

Jim stepped closer so he and Spock were flush together under the water. Spock’s hands went back to Jim’s ass, squeezing and kneading the wet globes.

Jim broke the kiss and chuckled. “You are an ass man, Spock.”

“I am aware,” Spock replied, rubbing his thick, hard penis against Jim’s. He claimed Jim’s lips in a dominated kiss, crowding Jim back against the shower wall.

 _Mine, all mine,_ Spock though as Jim moaned against Spock’s lips and tried pressing closer even though it wasn’t physically possible. Spock growled as he moved his lips from Jim’s mouth to his neck, biting down hard.

“Ah!” Jim mewled. “Spock.” Jim pushed at Spock’s shoulders then turned around, taking the initiative to bend over slightly and plant his hands on the shower wall before him and spread his legs apart. “Fuck me.”

“Yes,” Spock groaned, grabbing Jim’s waist and planting himself behind Jim. _What a good mate,_ a primal part of Spock thought. He rubbed his cock between Jim’s cheeks. “Do you need me to prepare you?”

“Already taken care of,” Jim looked over his shoulder and replied with a smirk.

“Good,” Spock growled before pressing the head of his cock against Jim’s entrance and easing himself inside.

“Yes,” Jim moaned out. Spock was going to go slow, to savor this but that flew out the window when Jim pushed his hips back and impaled his ass on Spock’s cock.

Spock bit Jim’s neck as he started thrusting into Jim. He moved one hand around Jim to stroke his cock while Spock fucked into from behind. He closed his eyes and relished in finally having an erection again and finding pleasure with his mate. Jim’s hand joined his on his cock.

“Spock,” the blonde mewled.

Spock pumped his hips, feeling Jim’s hot, tightness all around him until it wasn’t. Spock’s eyes snapped opened. Jim’s tensed in his arms.

“Um…did you…did you just…slip out of me?” Jim asked.

“No,” Spock replied looking down at himself. He had slipped out of Jim. His now flaccid cock hung between his legs, not up for the party anymore. _No, no, no!_ Spock fussed. _Get hard again!_

“Spock? What’s going…” Jim tried to turn around but Spock placed a hand between his shoulder blades and kept him pinned to the wall.

“Nothing. I am merely…doing something else.” Spock used his other hand and started stroking himself vigorously trying to get hard again. _Please, this cannot happen. I need to fuck Jim._

“Spock, are you…oh please don’t cum on my back again. I know we’re in the shower, but please just fuck me and cum that way.”

“I’m not…that is not…” Spock growled.

“You’re jerking yourself off, Spock. I know what that sounds like. C’mon, get back in me. I want to cum.”

Spock picked up little Spock and nudged the head against Jim’s entrance, earning a sigh of relief from Jim in response.

 _Maybe I can._ Spock held the base of his cock and urged the several inches he wasn’t holding into Jim, thinking he could fuck Jim this way and the blonde wouldn’t be none the wiser.

“Spock, stop playing and fuck me.”

Spock frowned and eased himself out. He let go of flaccid little Spock.

“Spock, seriously what is…” Spock dropped down to his knees and grabbed Jim’s cheeks and spread them apart.

“I want to make you cum this way, ashal-veh. Do you object?” Spock asked. Jim made a mewling noise and nodded. Spock’s cock was the number one thing Jim loved but his tongue was a very close second. Spock leaned forward and proceeded to bring Jim to climax by eating him out.

* * *

 

Spock managed to hide his nonexistent erection from Jim after shower, feigning that he’d cum and it merely washing away as Jim’s did. Jim had nodded then kissed him before they dressed, had breakfast together, and left for their respected lectures for the day. Spock attended the first lecture with his father then skipped the second trying to find Bones to kill him. Or talk with them. Spock wasn’t sure which one would occur yet.

He clenched his fists and he made his way through the different lectures on medical stuff before he was caught by Chapel.

“Oh, Mr. Spock! What a surprise to see you here!” Chapel said, trapping him from fleeing the room. “I didn’t know you signed up for this lecture.”

“I…um…I did. I find…” Spock looked to the giant presentation screen at the front of the room and read the title of the seminar. “Sexual transmitted infections an interesting topic.”

“You do? Well, I’m glad to have someone to sit with during this lecture.” Chapel grabbed his arm and pulled him to a nearby seat and sat down with him. “Leonard had me sign up for it as this lecture coincides with one on new wound care tech he needed to be in next door.”

“Next door?” Spock questioned before trying to get up but Chapel was surprisingly strong.

“Yeah, but his panel will be done before ours. This is two and a half hours long I think with lots of grueling pictures.”

 _Oh no._ “Fascinating,” Spock said before making himself comfortable in his seat and bracing himself for whatever was going to appear on screen first.

* * *

 

Jim waved at Bones as his friend entered the pub for lunch. Bones took a seat across from him and they ordered a couple of bears and lunch.

Bones smiled at him. “So…have a good night?”

Jim smiled back and nodded. “Yeah, it was great.”

“Great?” Bones questioned.

“Mmhmm. Had dinner with Spock, played chess, fooled around. The usual.”

“Fooled around?”

Jim raised a brow. “Yeah. Fooled around.”

Bones rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m going to regret asking but, what exactly did ya’ll do when you fooled around?”

Jim’s other brow went up in surprise. “What? You’re…you’re asking what Spock and I…did?”

“Yes,” Bones groaned.

“Well um…I got a blowjob.”

Bones’ brows furrowed together. “A blow job? You got one?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Spock gave you one.”

“That’s what I said happened. I got one.”

“And did you…return the favor?”

Jim blushed and shook his head. “Nah, Spock…he um…in his pants.”

Bones grinned. “You sure he did?”

“Sure? I think I would know if my boyfriend came in his pants or not. I mean, it was pretty hot last night. And this morning.”

“This morning? What did ya’ll do this morning?” Bones asked as the barkeep dropped off their beers. Jim eyed his friend then picked up his pint and took a swig.

“Are you well? You never ever want to know about Spock and I’s bedroom antics. You always fuss about brain bleach.”

“Oh, I need brain bleach but I am a little curious. Just humor me, please.”

Jim shrugged. It was nice to be able to discuss his sex life again with Bones. He’d done it throughout their academy days—sharing their conquest stories even though it really wasn’t that many for either of them.

“I woke up, he was meditating, so I decided to pop in the shower and um…prepare myself for when he was done. Sure enough he came a peeking in on me. Told him to join and he did. We um…started…well he started…doing me then…well…it kind of felt like he…slipped out of me.”

Bones put a hand over his mouth, appearing to suppress a smile. “He, the hung like a horse Vulcan, slipped out of you?”

“It’s what it felt like. Um…he then…um…it sounded like he was…” Jim stopped talking and made a jerking off gesture with his hand. “You know, but he stopped then…used his fingers which I didn’t want and then he…”

“He what?”

“Got on his knees and…finished me that way. Which is amazing by the way.”

“And he finished?” Bones asked, grinning like a cat who’d caught the cannery.

Jim eyed his friends. “Yeah.”

“You sure? You were both in the shower.”

“What are you on about, Bones. Seriously, why are you asking me about my sex life and not gagging or trying to gauge your eyes out.”

“I’m just trying to be a better friend. Hey, Carol and I had sex over video conference a few weeks ago.”

“Really? You know those things are monitored by brass, right?”

Bones blinked. “No, they aren’t.”

“Um…yeah they are.”

“Fuck, I gotta go call Carol.” Bones stood up and threw some credits on the table.

“Hey, wait! You gotta tell me why…” Jim cursed as Bones bolted from the pub. Jim’s food arrived right after and as much as Jim wanted to chase after his friend and get answers, he wanted food more.

* * *

 

Spock stared the menu in his hands then shook his head and put it to the side. After nearly three hours of pictures and videos of STIs, Spock’s appetite was gone.

“Are you well, sa-fu?” Sarek asked.

“I entered the wrong panel and…I am not hungry.”

Sarek raised a brow but didn’t comment. He did ask, “Will James be joining us?”

Spock nodded and looked towards the entrance where Jim had just appeared. Jim smiled beautifully at him as he approached.

“You are quite enamored with him,” Sarek commented.

Spock tore his gaze away as Jim stopped to talk to someone at another table. “He is my t’hy’la.” Spock looked back to Jim and saw his mate bent over picking up something on the floor. Jim’s pants pulled tight against his perky posterior. Spock clenched his fists in his lap and thought ‘claim him’ as his cock gave no stirrings to wanting to play.

Jim straightened up and handed the object back to someone at the table before finally making his way to Spock and Sarek’s table. He took a seat next to Spock and smiled at Sarek.

“Nice to see you again, Sarek,” Jim greeted.

“Likewise, James,” Sarek replied.

One of Jim’s hands slipped into Spock’s lap and laced their hands together. “Nice to see you too, Spock. Did you have fun today?”

“The panels I sat through were educational as well as fascinating,” Spock replied.

Jim moved a finger to press against the pad of one of Spock’s. He gently rubbed them together. “That’s great.”

Spock rubbed his finger back, the sensation proving to be stimulating…to an extent. Little Spock was still not interested in anything. Bones was going to pay.

“Did you even find the STI panel fascinating?”

Spock made a face and pulled his hand away. Jim chuckled then looked to Sarek. “I ran into Nurse Chapel a little while ago. She said Spock kept her company in the sexual transmitted infections panel.”

“I see that is why Spock has no appetite,” Sarek commented.

Spock stood up from the table. “As I will not be eating, I will take my leave and retire for the night.”

“Aw, Spock, don’t leave. I didn’t mean to tease you.”

Spock shook his head. “That is not why I am leaving, Jim. I am in need of meditation. I shall see you after dinner.” Spock held his hand up in a Vulcan salute to his father. “Live long and prosper, father. I shall see you at the panels tomorrow. Good night.”

“Good night,” Sarek replied.

“Enjoy your dinners,” Spock said before turning on his heel and leaving.

Jim watched his boyfriend leave before looking to Sarek. “Has he been alright today?”

“He was…on edge during this morning’s panel. He disappeared after it and I assume he was trapped in the STI panel.”

“Wonder what’s up with him,” Jim said.

“I do not know.  If you would like to leave and be with him, I would understand.”

Jim shook his head and picked up his menu. “Nah, I think he needs a bit of space right now. Besides, I’m hungry and want to spend time with you.”

Sarek arched a brow. “You do?”

Jim looked at his boyfriend’s father. “Well yeah. How else will I get information on all the illogical things Spock did growing up?”

Sarek looked amused. “He attempted to runaway when he was four to start a sehlat farm.”

“Oh that’s cute,” Jim grinned.

* * *

 

Spock lit his meditation candles and took a seat in the lotus pose. He closed his eyes and entered his mind. He quickly wiped away to a far far corner of his mind palace the STI panel. He went deeper and checked on his remaining familiar bonds. His father was there, his grandmother T’Pau, and a few other distant relatives. The spot where his mother’s belong was empty and cold. He sniffled then forced himself to move away. There was another spot, a new one. No bond had formed but the spot was upfront and center, just waiting for something bright and golden to form.

 _Curious,_ Spock thought before moving away. He went to the place he kept all his memories of Jim. He brought up their first time together. They had been dancing around each other for a long time and it seemed to get worse after departing Yorktown to continue their mission. He’d ended things for good with Uhura and spent more time with Jim, trying to work up the courage to make his feelings known when he and Jim had gotten trapped on a planet during a bad storm. The crew that had been down there with them had managed to beam up before the transporters ceased working. They’d worked together and found shelter in a cave. Jim had made a fire to keep them warm. As they had sat there something snapped between them and, though the memory, Spock still could not tell who made the first move.

Clothes had been torn off, lips and tongues danced, and then Spock had Jim under him. Spock couldn’t help but groan at the memory of how tight and hot Jim was around him that first time. They’d lost themselves in each other that night—drawing orgasm after orgasm from one another for hours until finally falling asleep in each other’s arms. When they woke in the morning the storm was starting to let up—a light rain drizzled outside. Jim had smiled most beautifully at them then asked if they were together or was that night just a one-time thing.

Spock confessed his deep feelings for Jim and was relieved that his beautiful t’hy’la reciprocated. They’d ended up intertwined together some more before being discovered by poor Cupcake. The security officer hadn’t been able to look at either of them properly ever since.

Spock opened his eyes and recalled the memory of the night again. He brought forth the emotions, the passion, that had erupted that night as he undid his trousers and eased his penis from its confines. He closed his eyes again and started stroking himself—willing himself to get hard.

He was a young, virile Vulcan. There was no reason for this side effect to last this long. Spock thought about Jim’s mouth and how talented his mate was with using it. He shuddered and felt warm spread in his abdomen.

 _Yes, that is it. I will get hard._ Spock thought, sliding his hand up and down his shaft feeling it starting to perk up until. Spock stopped his hand as he felt he was no longer alone. He slowly opened his eyes and found blue eyes staring at him.

Jim crossed his arms over his eyes and took in the image before him. His boyfriend in a meditation pose with his cock out and hand wrapped around it.

“So, you ditched dinner with your dad and I to…masturbate,” Jim said.

Spock blinked then released his flaccid member. “No.”

“No? Then what is it that you are doing?”

Spock looked down at himself then back up to Jim. “A new meditation exercise. I was not masturbating.” Spock tucked his cock back into his trousers then stood up. “I was not even aroused as you saw.”

“Uh-huh,” Jim merely replied.

Spock swallowed and stepped closer to Jim. “How was dinner?”

“Good. How was meditating?”

“Satisfactory,” Spock replied.

Jim smiled slyly at him. “Yeah, I’m sure it was.”

“I was not mastur…”

“So you say,” Jim interrupted.

“I was not,” Spock growled. _I cannot!_

Jim’s eyes widened. “Spock.”

Spock took in a breath then released it. “I am sorry, Jim. I…I am not…I should not have growled at you.”

“No, Spock, I…I liked that,” Jim said, stepping closer and licking his bottom lip. “I like when you growl.”

Spock blinked then nodded. “I…I…pardon?”

Jim grabbed Spock’s hand and pulled him into the bedroom. “Can you growl again and act all…dominating.”

Spock couldn’t help but growl at that. His mate wanted him. His mate wanted him to dominate him. How could Spock resist. He pushed Jim down onto the bed before tearing off Jim’s clothes.

Jim was already hard and Spock was…clearly not.

“That’s it, Spock, take me,” Jim moaned. “I’m all yours.”

Spock groaned. He wanted his mate. He wanted to take him but little Spock was still not cooperating. He flipped Jim over.

“Actually, Doctor Spock needs to recheck your prostate,” Spock said. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out the lube as Jim canted his hips up.

“That works too but I really want your co…ah!” Jim arched his back as Spock speared two slick fingers into him.

* * *

 

Spock woke up early and left Jim in bed to meditate again. He thought about Jim and finally managed to get little Spock interested.

“Yes,” Spock shouted before rushing back to the bedroom. He got under the covers and cuddled in behind Jim. He rubbed his hard cock against Jim’s bare backside as he kissed Jim’s neck and wrapped his arms around Jim.

Jim stirred in his arms and slowly woke up. “Spock? What’s going on?” Jim asked sleepily.

Spock nudged Jim with his cock again.

Jim let out a disgruntled noise that made Spock frown. Jim turned slightly in his arms to look back at him. “I’m sorry, Spock, but I’m tired. Can you…wait a few more hours? It’s like…” Jim looked at the clock on the bedside table. “Four in the morning! Spock is too early for sex. I need a few more hours of sleep. Please.” Jim laid back down and closed his eyes.

Spock whimpered then thrust his hips forward once more.

“Spock,” Jim warned.

Spock turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Little Spock was interesting in playing now but Jim wasn’t. He growled then looked to Jim’s slumbering form next to him. He grabbed the covers and pulled them away to reveal Jim’s naked back and butt.

 _Maybe I could…_ Spock started thinking before Jim turned over and grabbed the covers from him.

“Don’t even think about it, Spock.”

“I was not…”

Jim glared at him and took on his captain’s voice as he said, “Do what you want to take care of your problem but if you get cum on me, you’ll be very very sorry.”

Spock swallowed. “I…I will be in the shower.”

“Thank you,” Jim said before turning back over and going back to sleep.

Spock sat up and was about to get out of bed when lil Spock decided he wasn’t up for playing anymore. Spock groaned and laid back down in frustration. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the ceiling, plotting how to kill Leonard.

* * *

 

“Are you well?” Sarek asked.

“That is the third time you have asked if I am well in the past two days, father,” Spock replied.

“I only ask this time as you have just snapped a forth stylus in the past hour.”

Spock glanced down at the broken stylus and placed it on the table top before grabbing another complimentary one nearby.

“I ask again, are you well?”

“I am.” _You are not._

“Spock.”

“I am merely…frustrated.”

“Frustrated?” Sarek questioned.

Spock nodded and thought about that morning again. He was aroused then he wasn’t. Jim then woke up aroused and wanted to make up for not wanting to play earlier. Spock had tried during foreplay to get aroused again but couldn’t and had to find a way to get Jim off without him noticing Spock wasn't up for anything. 

“You broke another stylus,” Sarek said.

Spock stared at the broken object in his hands. “As I said. Frustrated.”

“Care to explain?”

Spock shook his head. “It is not appropriate to discuss with you.”

Sarek nodded then after a few moments said in a quiet tone, “I found when frustration arose with your mother and I, we would…”

“No,” Spock snapped, shaking his head. Other patrons of the seminar glanced back at him. Spock bowed his head. “Please cease speaking.”

“As you wish. I was merely attempting to help your situation.”

“Getting advice from my father would not help.”

“How illogical, but I shall remain quiet on the subject.”

Spock internally sighed. He would definitely be killing Bones.

* * *

 

Later that evening, after dinner with Sarek that Jim had spent the whole time getting more embarrassing stories from his boyfriend’s dad, Jim and Spock were back in their quarters cuddling on the couch and watching a movie. Spock laid curled up behind Jim, a protective arm wrapped around his middle.

“I had a weird conversation with Bones yesterday,” Jim commented, feeling Spock stiffen slightly. “I meant to tell you but we didn’t get the time.”

“Oh. What about?”

“He asked about our sex life.”

“He did.”

“Yeah. Explicitly wanted to know about the past couple of days.”

Spock sat up and made Jim lay on his back. Jim stared up at his boyfriend as Spock stared down at him. “What did you tell him?”

“That we’d…fooled around and had fun. Blowjob, shower sex that led to showing rimming.”

“And he wanted to know about that?” Spock asked a bit growly.

Jim cocked his head to the side and stared at Spock. “Yeah, weird, right?”

“Indeed.”

“You okay?” Jim asked, reaching a hand up and touching Spock’s cheek. “You feel a little warm.”

“No, I am well.”

“Are you…”

“I am sure,” Spock replied before leaning down and kissing Jim softly. Jim kissed him back then felt Spock run a hand down Jim’s chest to cup him through his pajama bottoms.

“Spock,” Jim gasped.

Spock felt the stirrings again, thinking the side effects were now completely wearing off. He kissed him harder and fondled him through his pants before slipping inside to touch him. He kept up the ministrations until Jim was a shaky, panting mess under him and Spock was hard in his own pants.

He released Jim and turned him over onto his stomach. He pulled Jim’s pants down to reveal his perk ass then pulled his own pajama bottoms down to mid-thigh, releasing his throbbing member from its confines.

“Finally,” Spock growled.

“What?” Jim asked, looking over his shoulder at Spock.

“Nothing. Do you require preparation?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, please.”

“Of course.” Spock gathered his own natural lubricant and then pressed his fingers into Jim’s entrance, quickly preparing Jim for something bigger. Jim canted his hips and ass off the couch and back onto Spock’s fingers. Spock’s other hand went over Jim to grip the arm rest of the couch.

After a few moments, Spock withdrew his fingers and reached for his cock. He set out a disgruntled cry.

“Spock, what’s wrong?” Jim twisted around onto his side and looked at his boyfriend. Spock’s hand was wrapped around his cock as he looked distressed. “Spock.”

“I cannot…it will not…it went away.”

Jim sat up and touched Spock’s cheek. “I don’t understand.”

“I am no longer aroused.”

Jim glanced back down to Spock’s hand. The cock was definitely flaccid in Spock’s hand.

“Oh, well…what happened? Did you think of something…bad?”

“No. My mind is solely focused on you. I cannot…the side effects are making me unable to either get an erection or sustain one.”

Jim blinked. “Side effects? What? What are you talking about?”

Spock looked Jim in the eyes. “Leonard was upset with our activities in medbay. He injected me with a vaccine of some sort whose apparent side-effects are apparently erectile dysfunction.”

“Oh, that bastard. No, no, no. This can’t…no.”

“Indeed.”

Jim put his hands to his head, his own arousal gone now. “Wait…when did Bones give you the injection?”

“After breakfast, our first day here.”

“So that first night…you never…in your pants?”

“Negative. I was unable to get an erection even though I wanted to, ashayam.”

“And yesterday morning?”

“I had one, for a few moments in the shower, and then it…went away.”

Jim tried not to snort. “So, you did slip out.”

Spock narrowed his eyes. “This is not a joking matter.”

Jim nodded. “No, no, it’s not. So you also had trouble with one last night and this morning right?”

“I had one when I woke you up early but you were not interested.”

“Sorry.”

“Do not be. It went away as quickly as it came.”

Jim grinned. “You didn’t cum though.”

Spock narrowed his eyes again.

“Sorry, sorry, not a joking matter. So you haven’t been able to do get it up or keep it up for the past few days.”

“Correct.”

“How long are the side-effects supposed to last?”

“I do not know. Leonard did not say.”

“Hopefully not too long. I mean, you were able to get hard a few times for a little while. Maybe…maybe it just needs some encouragement.”

Spock arched a brow. “My phallus does not need encouragement, Jim. It needs to sustain an erection long enough for me to breed you.”

“Excuse me?”

Spock blinked. “I meant, mate with you. Fuck you. That is what I meant.” Spock’s hands felt shaky as it said that. Deep inside he really meant breed, claim, mate. Spock shook his head. “I apologize. Not being able to copulate normally with you is taking a toll on my mental facilities.”

“It’s okay. Look, back to what I said about encouragement. Maybe I can do something to get it up and going? Want to try?”

Spock shrugged. “Sure.”

Jim pushed Spock by the shoulders back on the couch before sliding down onto the floor and between Spock’s knees. He took Spock’s pajama pants off completely before wrapping his hand around the base of Spock’s soft penis.

He licked his lips then looked up to Spock. He held eye contact as he opened his mouth and leaned forward. He wrapped his lips around Spock’s head and lightly sucked. Spock’s eyes darkened, heat pooled back in his abdomen. Those familiar stirrings edging forward.

Spock leaned his back against the couch as Jim inched more of Spock into his mouth, the double ridges getting a tongue run over them as they slipped further back. Spock groaned when Jim fit his whole cock snuggly in his mouth and throat; Jim’s nose brushing into Spock’s thick bush.

He raised a hand and gently cupped Jim’s cheek as the blonde hummed around him, his pink, luscious lips stretched wide around Spock’s base. Blood was finally rushing back to the area. His cock started to harden in Jim’s mouth. Jim sucked as he slowly slid his mouth back up Spock’s cock until it slipped out.

“Hey, its working,” Jim said. He stroked Spock’s growing arousal, rubbing his thumbs against the double ridges. The tip started leaking and Jim licked it, laving it with attention—tasting his mate.  He moved from there to trail kisses and little bites down the cock’s side. He went back to the double ridges and licked and sucked at them before moving back and taking the cock into his mouth again.

He bobbed his head expertly. The hand on his cheek moved to his hair, but didn’t grip him. Instead it just rested the hand in an encouraging way. Jim moaned and groaned around Spock like he couldn’t live without his cock in his mouth.

Spock clenched his other hand at his side as it took everything he had not to just start pounding into Jim’s warm, moist cavern. He kept his eyes on Jim. Jim’s pink, full lips wrapped around him made Spock growl loudly. Those bright blue eyes would occasionally look up to him for reassurance. Spock couldn’t help that his mouth dropped open and he slightly panted as Jim pleasured him.  Spock’s hand in Jim’s hair tightened slightly as the familiar tingles of heat grew in his abdomen.

Spock pushed Jim away a moment later, earning a confused look from the blonde before him.

“Spock?”

“On my lap. Now,” Spock ordered.

Jim licked his lips then grinned before nodding and standing up. He pulled off his top then kicked off the pajama pants before straddling Spock. His own cock was back at attention as he rubbed his ass down against Spock’s cock, feeling it slipping in between his ass cheeks as he pressed his chest against Spock.

“No more side-effects,” Jim said before Spock wrapped a hand around Jim’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” Jim moaned.

“I love you as well.” He grabbed himself with one hand and nudged his leaking head against Jim’s entrance. Jim lifted up and helped guide Spock’s penis into him and slowly slid down.  Spock’s hand released his cock. Jim continued sliding down until Spock was fully seated inside him. 

Jim moaned, loving how long and thick Spock was, making him feel so full. He placed his hands on Spock’s shoulders for leverage and stared into his mate’s heated brown eyes before rotating his hips and clenching around Spock. He gasped when those double-ridges against rubbed his prostrate.

Spock let out a throaty groan. His hands went to Jim’s hips; rubbing his thumbs against the skin and waited for Jim to continue. Jim gave him a little smile before sitting up a bit then back down. He continued a slow pace for a few moments before moving up so only Spock’s blunt head was inside then slammed himself back down onto the cock.

Jim’s head fell back and he cried out. Spock growled and went for Jim’s exposed neck. He bit down hard while Jim mewled and lifted his hips and started bouncing up and down on Spock’s cock.

Spock growled more and thrust up in time with Jim’s bounces. He moved one hand to the back of Jim’s neck and pulled the blonde close for a passionate kiss. Jim mewled into the kiss as his prostate was pounded by Spock. 

“Ashal-veh,” Spock grunted, pulling his lips away from Jim’s. He licked at Jim’s chest in front of him. He worried at a pert nipple as started thrusting up harder and faster as Jim rode him rougher.

 _Mine,_ Spock mentally said, tearing his mouth away from Jim’s chest to looking into those bright blue eyes. His eyes then widened. He gripped Jim’s hips and stopped Jim’s movements.

“Spock? What’s wrong?”

Spock looked down at where they were joined and whimpered.

Jim managed to rotate his hips then he felt it. Spock was soft. Jim swore as he clenched around Spock and rotated his hips some more.

“No, no, its okay. C’mon, you can get hard again. Just feel me. Feel how tight I am for you.”

Spock rubbed his hands up and down Jim’s back, trying to will his erection back but was failing. He shook his head.

Jim grabbed one of Spock’s hands. He put two of Spock’s fingers into his mouth and sucked them, trying to coax Spock into arousal through his sensitive hands. After a moment, Spock shook his head and pulled his fingers out.

“No, we’ll get it back. It’ll be okay,” Jim then tried riding him—bouncing up and down, trying to get Spock’s cock hard but the Vulcan’s soft penis merely slipped out when Jim bounced up a bit higher then he meant. Jim sat down in Spock’s lap, feeling the member resting under his ass. He sighed. “Fuck.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. He eyed Jim’s semi and went to reach for it, to bring his mate to completion, but Jim batted his hand away and moved out of his lap to sit next to him.

“Nah, I’m good.” Jim told him running a hand through his hair.

“You are not.”

“It’ll go away in a moment. I can’t…not with you like this. Its not right.”

“I am sorry.”

Jim turned his head and looked at his boyfriend. “Its not your fault, Spock. Hey…Bones injected me with something yesterday and said something about side effects but…I haven’t felt any.”

“You experienced stomach cramps that first evening.”

“Yeah, I did. And a little bit throughout the day yesterday too.”

“Perhaps that was the side-effects. Stomach cramps.”

Jim shrugged. “Doesn’t make any sense if that’s the case. You get erectile dysfunction and I get stomach cramps.” Jim then sighed. “I’m going to kill Bones.”

“I will kill him.”

“No, I’m going to do it,” Jim replied.

“We’ll kill him together.”

Jim chuckled. “Alright.”

“I am not joking,” Spock growled. “He’s challenged me. He will not have you.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Challenged you? Have me? The fuck are you on about? He was just playing a prank.”

Spock looked away from Jim and nodded. “Yes, a prank. I…I am joking as well.”

Jim scooted closer and touched his cheek. “Spock, are you sure you’re okay. You really feel warm to me.”

“I am well,” Spock stood up and pulled on his clothes. “I…I just need to meditate. Away. Good night.”

“Spock, wait!” Jim tried but Spock had already left the quarters. Jim went to followed but then quickly realized he was undressed. He swore then plopped back down on the couch. _Dammit Bones._

Spock found his way into a supply closet on an upper floor of their building. He sat down and closed his eyes. His mind was disordered. Not being able to properly copulate with his mate was taking its toll on him. He wanted Jim. Needed Jim. Burned for Jim.

Spock’s eyes snapped open. _Oh n_ _o._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any else comments about Bones and crossing a line or being in trouble, yes you're right but I'm not big on too much angst and so Bones and his relationships with Jim and Spock will be fine after some major groveling. It was supposed to be a harmless funny prank that isn't that anymore. All will be revealed next chapter


	3. Bones Is In Big Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed up the tags a bit and added one :)   
> When I started this story, it wasn't going to go in that direction but as I continued to write it evolved into that. Whoops! ^-^

Bones left the panel with his head down, focused on his PADD and the new information he’d gained from lecturers that morning. He managed to swerve out of the way of some people before sitting down on a bench to continue reading.

 _I need this new tech,_ Bones thought.

“Doctor McCoy?”

Bones tore his eyes away from the PADD and looked up. “Doctor Artis. How nice to see you again?” Bones stood and held his hand out to the other man.

Artis smiled and shook Bones’ had before reaching into his messenger bag. “Nice to see you again as well. I’ve been looking for you for since the day with first met. I believe we mixed up hypos when we bumped into one another.”

Bones blinked. “What?”

Artis pulled his hand out of his bag and produced a hypo. “Here.” He handed it to Bones. “My line of work doesn’t call for low dose Viagra hypos.”

Bones took it and looked at the label. His eyes widened.

“See, it’s your hypo. Would you by any chance still have mine?” Artis asked. “I was to deliver a certain amount to the hospital and sure enough, they were short one.”

Bones swallowed and looked to Artis. “What…what exactly was the one I took?”

Arits smiled. “It’s a synthetic serum that can be injected anywhere in the body. It travels to the person’s abdomen and attaches itself to the necessary parts then grows and creates an artificial womb.”

_Oh god. Oh god!_

“No need for surgery to place an implant nor the need to create eggs and fertilizing them in a lab before inseminating the patient,” Artis continued. “The artificial womb uses the host’s body to create an egg of their own DNA and when sperm is introduced…presto! Well hopefully presto. Sometimes is does take several tries to make a baby.”

“Unbelievable,” Bones managed to get out. His hands started to shake. He gripped the items in his hands tightly as his heart thumped faster and faster in his chest. _Oh god. Oh fucking god._  “Um…so it…it has it been tested and works?”

“In three trials, with a few hundred percipients of various genders, species, and ages, it was effective ninety-four percent of the time so there is a chance for the serum will not work and the implant would be necessary. But for ones it does work in, no need for the invasive surgery to put the implant in. Only a C-section at the right time to deliver the baby if the patient doesn’t have the proper delivery system.”

Bones forced himself to nod. _Shit, fucking, shit!_ “What happens to the artificial womb?”

“Dissolves and is secreted out within a week postpartum. When the time is right, the person may be injected with the serum again to have another baby.”

“Side effects?” Bones asked. _What have I done?_

Artis shook his head. “So far, no major side-effects have occurred with the serum. Stomach cramps and a bit of nausea during the first few days of implantation. The serum either works or its doesn’t.”

“When…how would you know if it works?” Bones asked, trying not to start crying and freaking out.

“An ultrasound is done a few days after the injection to see if the womb has formed. Formation usually occurs within twenty-four hours though. If it has, the patient is all clear to get to making the baby. If it hasn’t then we wait a few days and try again. Some patients only needed a second or third dose before it worked. Only one we found needed several doses and then the implant was necessary.”

Bones nodded. “So cool.” _Jim is going to kill me!_

Artis smiled and nodded as well. “So, do you have the hypo?”

Bones shook his head. “I…I…I have to go.” Bones then bolted away from Artis and headed for the exit.

“Wait! Doctor McCoy!” Artis called but Bones ignored him and continued to run.

* * *

 

Jim stared at the clock on his PADD and sighed. Spock had been gone all night and hadn’t shown up that morning to shower, change, or even talk to Jim. Jim tossed his PADD onto the couch beside him. He reached for his coffee cup on the side table.

“Vulcans,” Jim sighed, before taking a sip of his coffee. He jumped a moment later as someone started pounding on the door. Jim groaned at the bit of hot coffee that spilled into his lap. He shook his head and stood up. The banging continued. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” Jim barked. He sat his cup on the table then walked over to the door, hoping it was Spock. When the door slid open, instead of his boyfriend, his best friend came barreling inside the room.

“Jim, I’ve fucked up,” Bones stammered, standing in the middle of the room looking haggard.

“Oh, I know,” Jim told him, shutting the door and walking over to his friend. “That was a very mean prank to pull on Spock, Bones.”

“Spock? What, no, no I fucked up with you. Jim, oh god. I’m so so sorry,” Bones said before tears started falling.

“Len, what’s going on?” Jim asked worriedly. “What do you mean you fucked up with me?”

Bones took in a breath. His hazel eyes shimmering and red. “I meant to inject you with a Viagra type medicine so you’d be excited while Spock couldn’t do anything about it. Just something harmless, but I…” Bones choked and stared crying.

“Bones, calm down,” Jim told him. He grabbed his friend by the shoulders and squeezed. “It’s okay. Whatever you did is okay. I’m okay.”

Bones shook his head. “No, you’re not. I…I got the hypo switched on accident. The one…the one I injected you with…Jim, I’m so sorry. I violated you. I should be court martialed. I should be striped of my medical license and…”

“Bones, what did you do?” Jim interrupted, getting a little freaked out himself.

Bones balled. “You can get pregnant.”

Jim blinked and stared at his crying friend. “Bones, I can’t understand you when you’re crying. Did you just say I can get pregnant?”

“Yes,” Bones cried then dropped down onto the food and buried his face in his hands. “Oh god, I fucked up. It was just supposed to be a harmless prank. I didn’t mean to violate you. Jim, I’m so sorry. So sorry.”

Jim sat down on the floor in front of his bestie and tried processing the information.

“Court martial me, fire me, do whatever you want, Jim, I’m fucked up so bad. I’m so sorry,” Bones continued to cry.

Jim shook his head and grabbed Bones’ hands and pulled them from his face. “Bones, please calm down and talk to me. What do you mean, I can get pregnant?”

Bones took in a deep breath and released it. “The hypo I was supposed to give you got mixed up with another. The…the one I injected you with is a new…a new serum designed to create an artificial womb inside whoever is injected.”

Jim blinked then slapped his friend across the face. Bones fell to the side and held a hand to his abused cheek.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that,” Jim told him. “I just…fuck. I can…I can get pregnant?”

Bones straightened up and nodded. “I’m so sorry, Jim.”

“Are you sure I have that womb thing inside me?” Jim asked, holding a hand to his stomach. _God this explains the cramping._

“I don’t know for sure. It is a strong possibility is it inside you. I…I would have to perform an ultrasound to be sure.”

“Okay. Okay, we’ll go do that.” Jim stood up and pulled Bones up as well.

“Jim, if you are…if you do have the womb,” Bones paused and sniffled. “I offer my resignation and resign myself to whatever punishment you deem necessary for my unforgivable and inexcusable mistake.”

“Bones,” Jim sighed. “Stop. Okay, just stop. Let’s go get me checked out first before you start flogging yourself.”

Bones nodded. Jim offered his friend a smile then led them out of the quarters and to the hospital.

* * *

 

Spock left the supply closet only after a janitor found him and started fussing. Spock had meditated all night and even fell asleep for an hour or so but he still felt disordered and warm. The time was late morning and Spock figured Jim would have left their quarters by now. Spock hated that he’d run out on Jim the previous night. He couldn’t stand to hurt his mate in any way. With his time quickly approaching, Spock knew he’d end up hurting Jim that way. Pon Farr was a shameful time, a fevered craze of mating that Spock had wished he’d been spared to suffer.

Spock hung his head and entered his quarters. He stopped just inside the doorway and took in a deep breath. The room smelled of them and…Spock opened his eyes. There had been another. Spock couldn’t help but growl out in the empty room. A familiar someone had been in his quarters with his mate.

 _A challenger,_ the blood fever caused him to think. Spock clenched his fists and shook his head. _No, no. No one would challenge him for Jim. Jim was his._ But Jim was pretty. So very, very pretty. Others do covet him. Spock growled again before going into the bedroom. He smelled the room and calmed when he only picked up his own and Jim’s scent. _No challenger._

Spock undressed and entered the bathroom and shower stall. He decided against a sonic shower, opting for a hot water one instead to calm himself more. He stood under the steaming hot water and closed his eyes.

 _Pon Farr._ His time was here. A time he had long been told would not affect him. He was a hybrid—half Vulcan, half Human, sterile with no need to enter into mating fever.

Spock balled his hands into tight fists and rested his forehead against the tile wall of the shower, letting the water beat down his back. He needed Jim. He need his blonde beauty so much. Spock closed his eyes.

_I cannot force him into this. I cannot bound him to me like this. This was not the way we were to bond._

Spock opened his eyes and frowned. He looked down and found little Spock standing at attention. He growled at himself. “Really?”

* * *

 

Jim laid on the exam bed and raised his shirt up, exposing his abdomen and stomach. Bones was still freaking out. His hands shook as Jim watched him turn on the machines and grab a bottle of some type of gel.

“Bones, please calm down,” Jim told him. “I’m calm so you should be calm.” Outwardly, yes, Jim was calm. He was a Starfleet captain after all. He couldn’t let show how inside he was freaking the fuck out. _Womb? I’m a man, dammit! Men don’t…well some do…but I….a baby…we can…Spock and I…oh fucking shit fuck._

“Calm,” Bones stated. “I’m calm.” Bones sniffled again and squirted a glob of gel onto Jim’s abdomen.

Jim hissed at how cold the gel was. He watched Bones picked up a wand-like device and hold it over where he’d dropped the gel. Bones shook and started breathing erratically.

“Bones. Calm. Breath slowly. In and out. C’mon, calm down, buddy.”

Bones nodded and did as Jim told him. His hands steadied as he placed the device on the gel and Jim’s abdomen and started rubbing it around. With his other hand, he pressed a button on monitor.

Jim laid there patiently, trying to control his own breathing. _No womb, you’re fine. No womb, you’re fine. No womb…_ Jim trailed off as Bones sucked in a breath and started crying again.

“Len?”

“Its there. You have one,” Bones sobbed. He dropped the device then sunk down in a nearby chair, burying his face in his hands again. “Oh god! I’m so sorry, Jim!”

Jim stared down at his abdomen. He had the artificial womb. He could, potentially get pregnant. The thought scared him, unnerved him, and yet…he couldn’t help but smile.

Bones moved his hands from his face and looked to his friend, expecting to be cursed at or hit again but instead Jim was smiling. “Jim? Jim, why aren’t you yelling and threatening me and hitting me? Why are you smiling? I violated you. I abused my doctor powers and you’re smiling.”

Jim continued to smile. He shrugged and looked to his friend. “I know I should be freaked out, upset with you, possibly firing you, but…I’m surprisingly…happy.”

“You’re…happy?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. I can…Spock and I can help contribute to the Vulcan population. Have our own kid.” Jim then frowned. “No, wait…Spock is sterile. We can’t have our own.”

“What?” Bones asked, standing up. “Spock isn’t sterile.”

Jim looked to his friend. “He is. The Vulcan doctors told him he was and wasn’t needed to contribute to population efforts.”

Bones shook his head and picked up a nearby PADD. He tapped at the screen then nodded. “I don’t know what the Vulcan doctors were thinking, but Spock isn’t sterile.” Bones handed Jim the PADD then grabbed some tissues and wiped off the gel on Jim. “Before the start of the five-year mission, Starfleet had everyone undergo thorough physicals. Remember?”

Jim looked over the screen and nodded. “I remember…I had to…in the little cup.”

“And Spock had to as well just like all the other males on board.” Bones pointed to a box on the screen. “Spock is not sterile.”

“He’s not shooting blanks?”

“Nope. He isn’t shooting a whole lot nor are they all that mobile but it’s not impossible for him to knock someone up.”

Jim blinked. “But…but the Vulcan doctors…”

“They must’ve only took in his genetics—his hybrid status.”

Jim nodded then handed the PADD back.

“So…now are you upset?”

“Again, surprisingly, no,” Jim said, smiling again. “So, Spock and I can have our own kid.”

“But is that what you want, Jim? I took the right for you to choose away. I vio….”

“Bones, dear, stop staying you violated me. You didn’t.”

“Jim, I…”

“Okay, maybe a little bit, but I’m fine. Really. I’m pissed about your prank, yes, but…Bones, what would I do without you?”

“Probably die,” Bones admitted. He’d saved Jim’s neck too many times to count since they’d first met.

“Exactly. I need you. I need you and Spock around to keep me in line and alive. If I have you fired, court martialed, or flogged, then I’d be without the best damn doctor in the fleet.”

Bones hung his head. “Jim, what I did, though, you can’t just forgive me so quickly.”

“Oh, I haven’t forgiven you yet,” Jim told him before standing up. “I said I was pissed and I am. I’ll forgive you soon, you know I will, but right now, you are in so much trouble.”

A tear ran down Bones’ cheek.

“Please stop crying,” Jim begged. “I hate when my friends cry. Look, how about you…how about you, to make up for this hypo mixup, go dry for a year.”

Bones raised a brow. “Dry? As in…no booze?”

“No booze for a year. No metaphors for a year, no calling Spock a hobgoblin for a year, and no jabbing people with hypos if they don’t need it for a year.”

“You’re killing me, Jim.”

Jim smiled. “And you’ve given me a womb and the possibility of getting knocked up.”

“Fair enough. I accept the terms.”

“Good.” Jim held his hand out to Bones to shake on it then remembered Spock and pulled his hand away before Bones could take it. “I am forgiving you with this, but Spock…Spock is really upset about his erectile dysfunction. It’s really messing with him, Bones.”

“It’s still going on? It was only supposed to last twenty-four hours.”

“Well it was still going on last night and he got extremely frustrated and stormed out. When he finds you, I think he’s going to kill you.”

Bones sighed and sniffled again. “Fair enough. Can’t drink, say metaphors, call him a hobgoblin, or wield hypos if I’m dead.”

“I’ll talk to him though. Maybe he’s better now and the thought of us making a baby will make him happy and not want to kill you.”

“If he does still want to kill me, I’ll accept it.”

“Bones,” Jim groaned. “Enough with the pity-party. I told you I’m alright with this.” Jim wrapped his arms around his bestie and hugged him tight. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“It was a just an honest mix-up. You need to forgive yourself.”

“I can’t right now. Maybe when you have your baby I’ll be able to.”

“Oh god, I can have a baby.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’ll also be babysitting a whole lot as well.”

“I look forward to it. Where is Spock, by the way?”

Jim released his friend and stood back. “Good question. I have no clue.”

* * *

 

Spock managed to find a dark and secluded corner in the bowels of the Starbase, far away from the people above him and far from Jim. He sat down with his legs crossed and resigned himself to his fate of not bonding. He’d let the fever run its course. He had brought his PADD with him to record a message for Jim and his father. It lay on the ground beside him. He couldn’t bring himself to record the messages.

He shouldn’t be doing this, he knew. He should locate Jim, explain what was happening and let Jim decide if he wanted to bond or not, but knowing Jim, his mate would choose to help him and not have him die. Spock wanted Jim to have the option to say no without dooming Spock.

He looked down to his lap. Little Spock had grown very interested in mating since Spock’s shower. Spock had finally been able to bring himself to release and now he was ready to go—to claim Jim repeatedly. He’d also caused some damage to their quarters when he went back into the living room and smelled the challenger’s scent again.

Spock shook his head. This was not what he had planned for when they began their relationship. All he wanted was to consensually bond with Jim, not because he was going to die—he wanted to be married as well, enjoy regular acts of sexual activity with Jim, cuddle on the couch, make dinners together, perhaps get a cat or two, boldly go where no man has gone before, and live happily ever after.

Spock started shaking. He laid down on the cool ground and stared up at the ceiling in the darkness of his hiding spot. He felt so hot—he burned for his mate. He needed Jim badly. He clenched his eyes closed and shook his head. He could do this to Jim. He couldn’t…but…he had to. Spock snapped his eyes open. No, he could not do this. Not again. He could not accept death without speaking to Jim. Claiming Jim.

Spock growled. What if someone claimed Jim before he could? What if they were claiming him now? Spock couldn’t allow that. He had to find Jim and kill the challenger.

* * *

 

Jim searched everywhere he could think of to find Spock. He even tried scanning for the Vulcan in Starfleet headquarters but that came up empty.

 _Dammit, Spock,_ Jim thought, running his hands through his hair as he stood in the Yorktown’s central plaza. The plaza was bustling with activity but Jim felt he was completely alone standing there. He needed Spock. He craved his boyfriend badly for some reason.

He sat down on the ledge of a tree stand as his heartrate spiked up. The plaza started spinning before his eyes and Jim blinked as he felt disoriented.

“James,” A voice called to him.

Jim blinked more and soon the center stopped spinning. He looked up and found Sarek standing before him.

“James, are you well?” Sarek asked.

Jim shook his head. “I can’t find Spock.”

Sarek sat down next to him. “I asked if you are well, not where my son is.”

“I don’t know. I just…all of sudden felt weird and the plaza started spinning.” Jim swallowed and felt his heartrate normalizing. “I can’t find Spock.”

Sarek looked him over then nodded. “When did you last see him?”

“Last night. I…we were…he got frustrated and stormed out.”

“How was he acting before he stormed out?”

Jim knew he was blushing. “Like I said, frustrated and warm.”

“Warm?”

Jim looked to Sarek. “He felt warm and was acting a little off. He said…” Jim gulped. “Something about…” Jim cringed and looked away from Sarek. “Mating.”

“He bit your neck,” Sarek observed.

Jim nodded and touched the spot on his neck. Spock biting him wasn’t new though.

“He is entering Pon Farr.”

“Pon Farr? What’s that?” Jim snapped his head to look back at Sarek.

“It is the time for mating,” Sarek explained. “During the onset, Vulcans undergo a neurochemical imbalance which takes the form of madness—a blood fever known as plak tow. To satiate the blood fever, they need to bond with another and mate or else they could die.”

Jim blinked at his boyfriend’s father. “What?”

Sarek arched a brow. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

“No, no, I just…the hell kind of mating thing is that?” Jim shook his head. “Vulcans are weird.”

“Kaiidth.”

“No shit.” Jim ran a hand through his hair. “Spock is…in a mating fever thing right now.”

“Based on what you have told me and what I have observed of his behavior the past few days, I believe he has started his _time._ ”

“What do we do now?”

“I do nothing other than make sure you and Spock are left alone for the next several days. You must find Spock, take him back to your quarters and…” Sarek trailed off but Jim understood.

“Satiate the blood fever with…mating.” Jim sighed.

“And bonding.”

“Bonding,” Jim repeated. “Spock and I would bond.”

“Affirmative.” Sarek turned slightly so he faced Jim. The hustle and bustle of the plaza continued around them but neither cared. “A bond must be established in this case, James. If Spock was not in a committed relationship or if he was on Vulcan, services could be used.”

Jim eyed Sarek. “There are Vulcan prostitutes?”

Sarek let out an illogical sigh. “No.”

“Well what do you…”

“It does not matter as you are Spock’s t’hy’la. His intended. James, if you…if you do not wish to bond with my son…”

Jim shook his head. “No, Sarek, no. I do want to. I’ve wanted to for a very long time. It is a bit weird that now we _have_ to bond or else Spock will die but I want to. I’d do anything for Spock. He’s…he’s everything to me. I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“When we find him, I hope he is still conscious of himself and the two of you can communicate before the madness fully takes over. It would be beneficial for him to know you are willing to bond and see him through his time. When the mating begins, you must be pliant and do what he wishes, though.”

“This is so not awkward to talk about with you,” Jim chuckled.

“I find it quite awkward,” Sarek admitted.

Jim snorted. “Being sarcastic, Sarek.”

“I see.”

Jim shivered.

Sarek looked over Jim. “It is not uncommon for couples who do not share a bond, to experience each other’s side effects of plak tow. Are you cold or warm?”

“I don’t know. I just…I need Spock.”

“You and my son are t’hy’la. You already share a strong connection without any type of bond. His fever is spreading to you.”

“I know we’re thigh’la,” Jim said.

Sarek shook his head.

“Ta-high-la,” Jim tried again.

“Close enough.”

Jim licked his lips then glanced to Sarek. “There’s…there’s something else.”

Sarek arched a brow.

“Um…did you know that there is a…new serum to make…people…have wombs?”

“Yes. It is being used on Vulcan to further population efforts.”

“Well…I was sort of…accidentally…injected with the serum.”

Sarek stared at Jim quietly for several moments before finally speaking. “You are…capable of becoming pregnant?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah and also Spock isn’t sterile.”

“Fascinating.”

“Yep.”

Sarek reached his arm out and placed it around Jim’s shoulders in a comforting manner. “We will find Spock…”

“Challenger!”

Jim and Sarek jumped and looked before them. Spock stood a few yards away glaring daggers at his father. The hustle and bustle of the plaza came to a standstill. Everyone was focused on Spock, Jim, and Sarek.

Sarek slowly removed his arm from around Jim and stood up. “I am not a challenger, Sa-fu. James does not proclaim kal-if-fee.”

Spock’s wild eyes looked between them before he started advancing.

“Spock,” Sarek ordered. “Stand down.”

Spock grew closer and snarled at his father. “Challenger.”

“Spock,” Jim stood up and said. “Your dad is not a challenger.”

“James, stand down,” Sarek told him.

Spock’s eyes darted to Jim then back to his father. “He is not yours.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Spock, seriously. I’m not into your dad!”

“You dreamt once,” Spock snapped.

Jim looked away to the ground. “I had one dream one time like two years ago. Shouldn’t have told you.”

“Spock, James does not choose me. He is your t’hy’la.”

“My t’hy’la,” Spock repeated, nodding his head. He stood only several feet away now. A crowd had gathered around them, curious of what was happening.

Jim glanced around then stood up straight and assumed his captain tone. “Resume your normal activities.”

The crowd continued to stare.

“Now!” Jim loudly ordered.

The crowd scattered, a few brave souls made like they were leaving but stayed around the area. Jim looked back to Spock and jumped seeing his mate standing right before them. This close Jim could see Spock’s pupils were blown wide, making his eyes appear almost black.

“Spock,” Jim said softly.

Spock’s eyes darted to him again before focusing on Sarek. A deep, primal growl escaped Spock’s throat a moment before Spock lunged at his father.

“Spock, don’t,” Jim fussed then jumped back as Sarek side stepped Spock’s attack, grabbed Spock by the arm and slammed him to the ground on his stomach. Jim blinked and Sarek has Spock pinned on the ground with a knee between Spock’s shoulders, a hand gripping the back of Spock’s neck tightly and the other hand pinching one of Spock’s pointy ears.

“I am no threat to you or your mate,” Sarek told his son.

Spock growled and struggled to get up only to have Sarek tighten his grip on his ear and neck.

“Sa-fu, I know you are burning. You will have your mate soon but first, you need to calm yourself and speak with James.”

Spock struggled again then stopped and whimpered as his ear was painfully pinched. He went limp under his father and closed his eyes. He burned. He needed Jim, but he also needed to listen to his father right now. He focused on his breathing and tuning out the sounds of possible challengers around him. After a few moments, he opened his eyes.

“I am calm for the time being,” Spock said softly. “Please remove yourself from me.”

“No,” Sarek replied. “James, you wish to speak to Spock. Now is the time to do so.”

Spock was allowed to turn his head and watch Jim come kneel before him.

“I know what is happening with you,” Jim said. “Pon Farr.”

“Yes. I…I tried to stay away,” Spock told him. He may be a bit calm right now but he still ached and burned for Jim. “I did not want to force this on you.”

“I understand. Thank you for trying to stay away.” Jim licked his lips then smiled. “Spock, will you marry me?”

Spock’s eyes widened. “Yes. Will you…will you bond with me?”

“I guess so.”

Spock growled.

“Okay, okay, yes,” Jim laughed. “Not a joking matter right now, I get it. Yes, Spock.”

“May I get up now?” Spock tried again.

“Not yet,” Sarek told him. “James, continue.”

Jim took in a deep breath then released it. “Um…remember how Bones hit you with that hypo.”

“Yes.”

“And how he also hit me with a hypo.”

“Yes.”

“Well he…he meant to inject me with a Viagra thing but he got his hypo mixed up with another.”

“What did he inject you with?” Spock asked.

“A new serum that um…created an artificial womb…inside me.”

Spock stared at him, not moving, not blinking.

“I can get pregnant. And hey! You’re not sterile so…yay!” Jim laughed nervously.

“I am not sterile.”

“No.”

“You are…fertile.”

Jim shrugged. “I guess.”

The calmness dissipated from Spock and he pushed himself up off the ground and knocked his father away. He jumped up and grabbed Jim, hoisting the blonde up and over his shoulder. “It is time to leave now.”

“Oh okay,” Jim said, slightly startled but also aroused by the man-handling.

Spock turned to his father who was picking himself off the ground. “I apologize for knocking you over but you brought it on yourself for challenging me.”

Sarek wanted to argue but instead nodded.

“Jim and I will be in seclusion for a week. Please make sure we are not disturbed,” Spock told his father.

“I shall.”

Spock turned on his heel and marched off with Jim over his shoulder. Jim allowed for a while but as they stepped onto a shuttle, Jim poked at Spock’s lower back.

“Alright, enough feral Vulcan cavemanness,” Jim told him. “Let me down.”

“No.”

“Spock, seriously, let me down.”

Spock merely adjusted his hold on Jim and patted Jim’s ass.

“Spock, we’re on a shuttle. People are staring.” Jim glanced around and smiled at the patrons on the shuttle.

“I do not care. If they challenge me, they will fail and die.”

Jim groaned and hung his head. _God this is embarrassing. News tomorrow ‘Captain Kirk carried about like a ragdoll by his crazed first officer’._

A tug at the sleeve of his jacket cause Jim to lift his head. An alien child stood there staring at him.

“Hello,” Jim said.

“Are you Captain Kirk?” the child asked.

Jim thought about saying no but couldn’t bring himself to do so. “Yes, I am.”

The child held out a piece of paper and a pen. “Can I have your autograph, please?”

Jim smiled. “Sure, kid.” Jim took offered items and signed his name before handing it back to the child.

“Is that Commander Spock?”

“No, Commander Spock is all logical and wouldn’t carry me around like this. This is…the commander’s illogical twin brother…Spocko.”

Spock adjusted his hold on him and pinched his butt this time.

Jim continued smiling at the child. “It was nice meeting you, kid.”

The kid nodded as the shuttle came to a stop. Jim gave the kid a little wave. Spock walked off the shuttle and towards the dock that held their ship.

“Spock? Why are we at the ship?”

“The ship is ours. Our home. We will mate in our home.”

“Alrighty,” Jim sighed.

Spock bypassed the security officers, who Jim waved at, and carried him aboard the ship. The ship was eerily quiet, not what Jim was used to. He missed being on board while they were at the conference. The ship was their home…at least for one more year.

When they entered their quarters, Spock walked in the bedroom then tossed Jim on to the bed. Jim sat up and stared at his mate. Spock’s skin was flush, his eyes still dark and hungry, his chest rising and falling heavily.

“Hey, babe,” Jim said with a smile.

“Hello,” Spock replied.

“Pon Farr, huh?”

“Indeed.”

“Your dad said that…” Jim stopped talking when Spock snarled at him. Jim held his hands up. “Okay, won’t mention that person. I heard that you’re burning. That um…we’re to mate. Repeatedly.”

Spock nodded. “We will bond and I will claim you over and over until the fever has passed.”

“Sounds fun.”

Spock shook his head and clenched his fists. “Jim, ashal-veh, it will not be fun. I could injury you. I could ignore any pleas to stop. I…” Jim moved to his knees at the edge of the bed and took Spock’s shaking hands in his.

“Spock, I know you,” Jim said softly. “I know you’d never hurt me.”

“Jim…”

“I love you. I can handle whatever you need of me right now.” Jim pressed a kiss to the corner of Spock’s mouth. He raised one of Spock’s hands to his cheek. “Meld with me, Spock. Bond us. Take me. Make me yours forever.”

Spock’s chest rumbled. His nostrils flared as he caressed Jim’s cheek then eased his fingers into position over Jim’s meld points. Jim closed his eyes as Spock said, “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…” Spock entered Jim’s mind.

Jim gasped at the sensation.  Spock was everywhere…Jim felt amazing and immediately knew when the bond had formed between them.  Their minds were joined together by a shimmering gold bond.  Jim mentally tugged at it and felt bliss. He could feel Spock and how he was burning for Jim.

 _Holy shit,_ Jim thought.

 _Indeed,_ Spock replied.

Jim snapped his eyes open and stared at Spock. _I can hear you._

_I can hear you as well._

_Holy shit._

Spock smirked at him then eased out of his mind. He trailed his fingertips down the side of Jim’s face before pushing the blonde back on to the bed again. Spock climbed over top of them then quickly divested Jim of his clothes but tear off his own.

“The fever is…growing worse,” Spock gritted out. He clenched his eyes closed and gripped the sheets under Jim. _The madness…I will not be able…to…_

“I understand,” Jim told him, reaching up and holding Spock’s face. Spock whimpered at the contact. Jim trailed his eyes down Spock’s torso to wear his prominent arousal jutting out between his legs. “No more side effects, huh?” Jim’s own cock was growing very interested in the events about to take place. Spock’s passion leaking through their new bond.

 _No more…I can…_ Spock rocked his hips forward in the air. _Need you…claim you…I burn for you._

“Then take me, Spock.  I’m all yours.”

Spock’s eyes snapped open. He let out a roar that went straight to Jim’s dick. Jim whined and arched his back under Spock before his mouth was claimed in a feverish kiss. Jim held onto Spock and canted his hips up. Both groaned as their cocks slid together. Spock nipped at his lips then quickly flipped Jim over onto his stomach.

Spock gripped Jim’s hips and pulled him up onto his hands and knees.  Jim moaned as he felt Spock move behind him and spread his ass cheeks apart.  When the leaking head of Spock’s cock nudged against Jim’s entrance, Jim waved his hand behind him and moved slightly away from the aroused Vulcan.  Spock growled in response and pulled Jim back, rubbing his hard cock in-between Jim’s cheeks.

“Spock, babe, I love you but I need a little preparation.”

Spock growled again and rutted against Jim. _Need you._

“Just a damn minute,” Jim growled back before pulling away from Spock and reaching for the bedside table where he kept some lube. Just as Jim’s touched the handle of the drawer, he was pulled back and flipped over onto his back again. “Spock.”

“Mine.” Spock fisted his glistening, slick cock and gathered his own natural lubricant. Jim bent his legs at the knee and spread them apart. Spock stared at him intently before pushing two slick fingers into Jim’s entrance.

“Fuck,” Jim groaned, arching his back and pressed his ass back against those fingers.

Spock worked quickly with preparing Jim, jabbing his fingers in and out, scissoring them and then adding a third finger. Jim bit his bottom lip and clenched around the fingers and moaned…he could feel what Spock was feeling…how Spock’s fingers felt buried inside him.

“Amazing,” Jim sighed.

 _Yes, yes, amazing, need you, need you,_ Jim heard Spock in his head.

_Fuck me, Spock._

Spock eased his fingers out and pulled Jim’s legs onto his shoulders.  He guided his aching member into Jim hot channel and groaned. He paused for only a moment with his head in Jim and breathed hard before he slammed forward and buried himself fully inside his mate.

Jim cried out and grabbed Spock’s biceps. Spock pulled out then slammed back in, setting a hard pace. All Jim could do was hold on and take it. After a few moments, Spock groaned and adjusted Jim so he was nearly bent in half as he pounded into him, hitting his spot almost each time. Jim moaned loudly and threw his head back as Spock continued his ruthless pace.

Jim moved a hand from Spock’s arm and reached a hand down to stroke himself in time with the Vulcan’s thrusts. Spock growled and leaned down. He bit at the mark on Jim’s neck. He kissed and worried at Jim’s neck and jaw line before kissing Jim with fervor. He moved a hand to Jim’s meld points. Jim broke the kiss and gasped. He arched his back, feeling the heat of Spock inside him and all around him.

Spock buried his face into Jim’s neck as his thrusts grew erratic and rougher. It did hurt Jim, but the pleasure Spock was giving him through their bond was making up for it.

Soon Spock growled and stilled on top of his mate—his cock buried deep in Jim—and came, spilling his hot seed deep inside him. Jim came with him, stroking himself to completion, his release spurting out onto his and Spock’s stomachs and chest.

 _Now we rest?_ Jim asked. He felt a tug at their bond in response then the twitch of Spock’s still hard dick inside him. Spock licked his neck then straightened up and shook his head. Jim swallowed as Spock eased his legs down and pulled out of him. Spock turned him over on to his stomach and pulled his bottom up so he was on his knees with his chest and head down.

Jim’s spend member hung between his legs, not ready to go again so soon. Spock patted one of Jim’s ass cheeks then guided his himself back into Jim.  Spock growled as Jim’s still hot, now slick, channel gripped him as he slid in. 

Jim opened his mouth and let out an undignified sound as his mate seated himself fully inside his sore and sensitive ass. Jim and Spock had had nights where they made love repeatedly but there was usually an hour or so of cuddling and petting between intercourse.

 _How long exactly dos this last this…Pon Farr last?_ Jim asked.

Spock response was to pull out, leaving just his head in before slamming back in.  His double ridges nailing against Jim’s spot.

“Ah! Spock!” Jim moaned. He gripped the bed and felt Spock’s tight grip on his hips as the almost feral Vulcan took what was his, fucking Jim fast and hard. Spock ran a hand up Jim’s back to grip at his shoulder and pull him back against him as he thrust into him.

 _Too much, Spock,_ Jim mentally whined.

Spock touched his meld points again. Jim’s eyes widened. Their golden bond sparked and Jim felt nothing but pleasure radiating throughout his body. His cock perked up and he mewled. Spock leaned over him and bit the back of his neck as he pounded into his mate, hitting his spot again and again. 

Jim arched his back and keened. The room filled with the sound of skin slapping against one another. Spock closed his eyes and started fucking his t’hy’la harder, forcing more sweet noises from Jim’s mouth.

At one particularly brutal thrust, Jim screamed Spock’s name. He buried his face into the pillow and came, untouched, with a muffled cry into the pillow, cum splattering his stomach and the bed beneath him.  Spock pounded into him for a few more moments before groaning into Jim’s back and releasing within his beloved again.

Jim fell onto his stomach on the bed, panting heavily. Spock went down with him, draping himself over Jim’s back, still buried in him. Jim whined at Spock’s weight. His used ass clenched around Spock, wanting the Vulcan’s dick out.

 _You better now?_ Jim asked, trying to squirm and get the Vulcan off of him.

Spock rubbed his face against Jim’s neck before moving a hand to Jim’s meld points.  Jim gasped as he was once again bombarded with Spock’s fever.

“Fuck,” Jim sighed as Spock sat up. Jim thought Spock was going to pull out and let him rest but instead Spock straddled Jim’s upper thighs. He slid his hands up Jim’s arms to laced their fingers together. He gripped Jim as he started rutting into Jim once more. Jim closed his eyes and figured he could let Spock do what he wanted while he took a little nap.

* * *

 

Bones got through his first day of no alcohol with no problems. He woke up the next day feeling alright. He still felt like shit for mixing up the hypos. He checked his messages and found one from Commodore Paris stating that Captain Kirk and Commander Spock would be unavailable to reach for a week and any attempts to contact them should go through her or Ambassador Sarek.

Bones scratched the back of his head, wondering what was up. He dressed and made his way down to the lobby of the building, intent on find Commodore Paris to ask about his friends, only to be intercepted by the Ambassador.

“Doctor McCoy,” Sarek greeted.

“Ambassador Sarek,” Bones nodded. “I just got the message about Jim and Spock. What’s going on?”

“Spock has come down with a Vulcan ailment. He and Jim are in seclusion until it passes.”

Bones blinked. “I’m going to need more information than that.”

“I understand but I am not at liberty to go into any further details. It is a private, Vulcan matter.”

“Jim’s my best friend. I need to know if he’s alright.”

“That is why I am here. They will need some vitamin and nutrition hypos. A week’s worth will do.”

“Again, I need more information? What is this Vulcan ailment Spock has come down with?” Bones demanded to know.

Sarek stared at him then nodded and motioned for them to walk towards the local hospital Bones had been volunteering at while they were staying on the Yorktown. Bones sighed and walked with Sarek.

“They have bonded,” Sarek said after a few moments.

“What?” Bones barked. “Bonded? When…when did the hell did that happen?”

“I suppose yesterday afternoon when Spock carried Jim off to the Enterprise.”

Bones stopped and looked to the Vulcan. “What?”

Sarek arched a brow. “I thought you would have heard? It made the Yorktown evening news last night and was repeated in the morning edition.”

“I…I had a rough night and didn’t catch it. They’re bonded?”

“Yes.”

“And Spock’s sick?”

“Not quite. The ailment is…” Sarek looked around then lowered his voice. “Spock has entered his time for mating. He and Jim require seclusion to establish their new bond and procreate.”

“Oh god,” Bones groaned. “I didn’t think Jim would jump into making a baby so quickly.”

“As I said, Spock is in his time for mating. Procreation is in the forefront of his mind at the moment.”

Bones nodded then rubbed a hand over his face. He needed a drink. He started walking again with Sarek beside him.

“So, they were on the news, huh?” Bones asked to fill the silence.

“Indeed, they were.”

Bones nodded. “How nice.”

“I do not believe James and Spock would find it nice.”

They entered the hospital a few moments later and Bones led Sarek up to the floor they needed. Bones grabbed a bag and started collecting the hypos Sarek requested.

“Make sure to read the labels, Doctor,” Sarek spoke. “We do not want another mix-up again.”

Bones rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath about pointy ear…people. He checked the hypos in front of Sarek then handed him the bag. “Keep me appraised of Jim and Spock’s situation. If anything happens…”

“Nothing will happen,” Sarek assured him. “Spock will take care of Jim.”

“He better.”

“Ah, Doctor McCoy, I found you again!”

Sarek and Bones turned as Doctor Artis entered the room. Bones internally groaned. “Artis, nice to see you again.”

“Yes, likewise. About that hypo we got mixed up. Did you find it?”

“Unfortunately, no. I…I accidently…broke it,” Bones lied.

“Oh dear. Well, no harm done. The hospital will just be down one of the extra fertility ones.”

Bones and Sarek’s eyes widened.

“Extra…extra fertility one?” Bones questioned.

“Yes, that particular serum we mixed up was designed to give the host a little dose of fertility medicine with the womb creation.”

“And…what happens…with that…particular dose?” Bones asked, trying not to freak out again.

“In the thirty trials, we conducted with participants using that serum, nineteen had twins, eight had triplets, and three had just one baby.”

“Twins? Triplets?” Sarek questioned as Bones’ eyes rolled back in his head.

 _Jim’s going to kill me,_ Bones thought before passing out.


	4. Jim Is Sore and Sarek Is Illogical

"Great sex but no more,” Jim said to himself before squirming and patting Spock on the back. The Vulcan had cum a few moments earlier and now was face first into the pillow beside Jim’s head, sleeping soundly.  He was still on top of Jim with his cock buried inside him.  Jim groaned and moved himself carefully out from under Spock as to not wake him.  The Vulcan’s slightly flaccid member slipped out of him along with his slick ejaculate.

Sure, the first day and maybe a bit of the second day was awesome but now it was middle of day three and Jim was sore, tired, leaking, and wanted more than a few bites of a sandwich and the nutritional hypos before Spock became aroused and took him over or on or against whatever Jim had been near at the time Spock found him. The first time Jim had tried leaving the bed for some reason, Spock had growled angrily and pinned him to the bed. Through their new bond, a litany of ‘don’t leave, all mine, can’t leave, need you’ played from Spock to Jim. It had taken Jim several tries, a blowjob, and the assurance he was only going to the bathroom to get Spock to let him out of his sight for a few moments.

Jim had bruises on top of bruises and marks everywhere, but at least Spock made sure he was into it at times, initiating a meld or twiddling with this bond mentally so Jim would feel nothing but immeasurable pleasure while Spock got his rocks off.

 _Need another shower…or twenty. God, how much can someone cum in three days,_ Jim thought as he gingerly got out of bed. He groaned and leaned against the nightstand. His muscles protested and his legs decided they didn’t know how to work anymore.  “Come on. Bathroom. Bathroom before he wakes up.” Jim eyed the bathroom door then, holding onto the bulkhead, carefully limped towards the room.

He sighed in relief as he made it into the room and leaned against the counter top where he rested for a moment. He took in his appearance in the mirror and grimaced. He needed a shave and definitely a dermal regenerator to heal and get rid of all the red, angry makes on his neck, chest, and…Jim looked down at himself. He nodded seeing more makes and bruises on his hips and legs.

“The things you do so your boyfriend won’t die,” Jim said to his reflection. _Husband,_ a voice said inside him. _Bondmate._

Jim smiled and nodded. _Yeah, we’re married now, huh?_ Jim closed his eyes and focused on the golden, robust bond running connecting them. It was beautiful and all theirs. Jim opened his eyes and couldn’t help but grimace again at his reflection. He shook his head then forced his legs to carry him to the shower.

* * *

 

After a long, hot shower and a much-needed shave, Jim left the bathroom and was surprised to find Spock still sleeping.

“Good,” Jim told the prone form on the bed before grabbing a robe from Spock’s side of the closet and slipping it on.  He limped into the next room and over to his kitchenette area. He’d cleaned out all the food when they docked at Yorktown so it wouldn’t spoil but now he regretted it as his stomach growled at him. 

He turned to the replicator instead and procured some spaghetti and meatballs. He grabbed a PADD from the table next to the couch then attempted to sit on one of the chairs at his desk only to whimper in pain. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and put it in the chair before trying to sit again. It hurt but not nearly as much.

Jim happily ate his off-tasting meal and checked his messages. Sarek had messaged a few times, the first from the second day saying there would be hypos transported into his cabin. In receiving those, Spock’s fevered self freaked out and thought someone was trying to get into the room to take Jim so he decided to fuck Jim against the front door to let the nonexistent challengers hear who Jim belonged to.

 _Crazy Vulcan,_ Jim thought about that. He checked the other message from Sarek from last night asking how they were doing. Jim sent a reply that they were alright and hoped this would all be over soon. He also found several messages from Bones, all saying “I’m sorry! I love you! Don’t kill me! I’m not drinking!” Jim shook his head at his bestie’s messages. He loved the guy, but he needed to chill out. Jim wasn’t all that mad at him anymore.

His PADD chimed with a reply from Sarek. Sarek replied that Pon Farr usually only last four days so Spock should be coming out of it soon.

“He better,” Jim snorted before feeling a stirring in the bond, small heat seeping through it from Spock.

 _Awake?_ Jim asked, loving that they could communicate this way.

“Yes.”

Jim jumped slightly and turned towards the doorway into his quarters. Spock stood there, completely naked, staring at him intently. Spock also needed a shave as well, but Jim quite liked the few days worth of stubble on the Vulcan. Jim’s eyes trailed over Spock’s body. At least he had some marks and bruises of his own from Jim giving it as good as he got. The Vulcan’s semi-hard penis hung between his legs.

Jim smiled. “How are you feeling?”

Spock walked over and gently touched Jim’s cheek. “I feel…better. I still need you.”

Jim leaned into the touch, “Yeah, you don’t feel that warm anymore. Do you think today is the last day?

“I do not know.”

“Hungry?”

Spock glanced to the plate of food then shook his head.

“I think you should eat something.”

Spock shook his head again then Jim felt the stirring get hotter.

 _Dammit,_ he thought as Spock’s cock hardened and grew. “Spock, I know you need me but I’m really sore right now.”

“I understand,” Spock said before growling. _I need you. I can make you feel good._

Jim pulled his head back as Spock went for his meld points which proved to be the wrong thing to do. Spock’s eyes narrowed and darkened.

“No, I didn’t mean to do that Spock. I just…how about a blowjob?” Jim grabbed the base of Spock’s cock with one hand and rubbed the fevered Vulcan’s belly with the other, hoping to appease him. “You know you love when I suck you off. You can be in control of it, do whatever you want.” Jim stroked Spock, rubbing his thumb along the head then ridges.

Spock’s eyes fluttered and he groaned. “Okay,” the Vulcan said.

 _Thank you, Spockums,_ Jim said before turning in his chair. His hand on Spock’s belly went to his hip and pulled him closer. Jim licked his lips then looked up to Spock. He held eye contact as he opened his mouth and leaned forward—wrapping his lips around Spock’s head and lightly sucking.

Spock’s eyes darkened more. The Vulcan’s chest rumbled as Jim inched more and more until the whole, throbbing erection was lodged snuggly in Jim’s mouth and throat with Jim’s nose brushing into Spock’s thick bush.

Jim relaxed and thanked God and Surak that he’d lost his gag reflux years ago when it came to this. For some reason though he managed to get with tongue despeners and toothbrushes though.

 _Focus,_ Spock snapped at him.

 _Sorry, sorry, you know my mind wanders._ Jim hummed around Spock—his pink, luscious lips stretched wide around Spock’s base. He slipped his mouth back and released Spock’s cock. He kissed and licked the tip while his hand pumped the shaft.

He saw Spock clench his fists at his side before one found their way into Jim’s hair, gripping him gently.

Jim licked and sucked at the double ridges before moving back and taking the cock into his mouth again. He bobbed his head expertly, moaning and groaning like a whore around Spock like he couldn’t live without his cock in his mouth.

Spock kept his eyes on Jim. Jim’s pink, full lips wrapped around him made Spock growl loudly. Jim would occasionally look up at him with his bright blue eyes for reassurance. Jim saw Spock drop his mouth open and slightly pant as Jim pleasured him.  Spock’s hand in Jim’s hair tightened.

 _Go on, Spock. Take what you want. Take what you need,_ Jim told him before sucking hard around him.

Spock nearly roared as he thrust forward. He gripped Jim’s head and fucked his mouth; his hips moving wildly. When Jim whimpered around him, the vibrations sent Spock over the edge. He buried himself in Jim’s mouth before releasing his seed down his mate’s throat.  Jim made a surprised noise but swallowed all Spock gave.

Spock pulled back, his softening cock slipping from Jim’s mouth, leaving dribbles of cum on Jim’s lips. Jim went to lick his lips but Spock stopped him with his thumb brushing over those gorgeous lips, collecting his seed before pressing his thumb into Jim’s mouth. Jim moaned and sucked the appendage clean all while keeping his sapphire eyes on Spock’s chocolate brown eyes.

 _Need more or can I continue my break?_ Jim asked.

Spock smirked then grabbed Jim up bridal style and carried him back into the bedroom. _Break over._

Jim rolled his eyes as he was laid out of bed and divested of the robe. Jim spread his legs, expecting Spock to get between them to take him only for Spock to lean over him and kiss down his chest and stomach.

“Spock, what are you…oh!” Jim’s eyes widened and he moaned as Spock took his flaccid cock into his mouth. Jim closed his eyes as their bond was toyed with, bathing him in pleasure. His cock rose in Spock’s mouth as the Vulcan decided to shower Jim with pleasure to show how appreciative he was that Jim took care of Jim.  Jim keened as Spock licked him like a lollypop before taking him back in his mouth and sucking his brains out.

“Spock…nngh!” Jim moaned.  Jim moved his legs in excitement then brought them up, his knees up and his feet planted on the floor as he thrust up into Spock’s mouth. He gripped the covers under him as Spock moaned against him, the vibrations causing Jim to cry out. 

Spock moved off his cock after a moment only to move his mouth down and toy with Jim’s testicles. Spock moved away again much to Jim’s displeasure.

“Hey, keep going,” Jim whimpered. Spock sat up and told Jim to hold his legs up.  Jim sighed and nodded, grabbing behind his knees and holding his legs up to his chest, exposing himself more to his mate.  _Well it was fun while it lasted,_ Jim thought thinking now Spock was going to go back to crazed mating time.

Spock arched a brow and shook his head before leaning down and licking Jim’s perineum. Jim shuddered, hoping Spock was going do what he really wanted him to do.

“Yes!” Jim gasped as Spock did do what he wanted him to do, feeling Spock’s mouth and tongue move down and finally reach their destination. Spock circled his tongue around Jim’s entrance before darting in. 

“Fuck, yes!” Jim moaned as Spock proceeded to eat him out.

* * *

 

Bones used the person locater at Starfleet and found Sarek on the west arm by some shops. He hopped on a shuttle and made his way to the location. He’d calmed down for the most part but was still freaked out about Jim’s impending pregnancy and that it could result in multiplies. Jim didn’t sign up for that and it was all Bones’ fault.

He had been doing well, though. No drinking, no calling Vulcans the ‘H’ word, no metaphors, and he hadn’t jabbed anyone with a hypo that didn’t need it. The drinking was killing him, though but he knew the feeling would pass. It was hard to give something like that up cold turkey especially considering how much he was used to drinking.

 _When I can talk to Jim again, I’ll offer to babysit too,_ Bones thought as he stepped off the shuttle and walked towards the last location Sarek had been in. The elder Vulcan was taking everything well, but Bones figured the Vulcan was pleased to have a grandchild or several.

As he walked past a store’s window, he caught something out of the corner of his eye and stopped. He backed up a few steps and looked into the shop.

There was Sarek, standing before a display of baby clothes. Bones blinked then looked at the name of the shops. _The Baby Boutique._

“Oh for fucks sake,” Bones groaned. He entered the shop and walked right up to Sarek. “What the hell are you doing?”

Sarek turned towards him and nodded. “Afternoon, Doctor.”

“Yeah, afternoon, now what the hell are you doing? Jim’s not even knocked up yet!”

“He could be. If conception occurred the first day, one or apparently more of Jim’s newly made eggs could have been fertilized by one of Spock’s sperm. Then over the next 10 to 30 hours, the sperm's nucleus merges with the egg's and they combine their genetic material. So yes, Jim could very well be pregnant and the fertilized eggs is in the process of its three- to four-day trip from fallopian tube to uterus which is where…”

“Stop!” Bones interrupted. He rubbed his face with his hands and groaned, really wanting a drink. “I know how babies are made, Sarek.”

“I would hope as a medical profession that you would know how babies are made, but considering the recent…incidents you have made, one cannot be so sure.”

Bones glared at the Vulcan. “Look, I know I’ve made a few mistakes…”

“I do not consider potentially being a grandfather to be a mistake and I am certain neither do my son or son-in-law.”

“Whatever. I just think you shouldn’t be picking out clothes and other things before we know for certain if Jim is pregnant. You can’t go around counting your chickens…” Bones stopped. _Is that a metaphor? No, it’s a proverb, I’m good._ “Don’t count your chickens, or grandkids, before they’ve hatched. There is a possibility Jim may not get knocked up. Spock may not be sterile but his swimmers aren’t that good at swimming and there ain’t many of them either.”

Sarek arched a brow. “Your grammar is atrocious.”

“Thanks.”

“It was not a compliment.”

“I know that,” Bones sighed.

Sarek shook his head. “I understand that you do not wish for me to get my hopes up, but I am old and wish to do as I please. And what I please is to make sure my son and his mate have the necessary items available to them in case they are expecting a child or, hopefully, children.”

Bones blinked then sighed again. “Fine. Look, I tracked you down to see if you know when Jim and Spock will come out of seclusion? Sulu, Chekov, and a lot of other crewmembers have been pestering me arbout them and I don't know what to say other than they 'need some peace and quiet'."

"Jim contacted me yesterday afternoon and evening via message. The afternoon messaged stated that they were well. The evening messaged stated that Spock's fever was started to taper off. Perhaps tomorrow they will come out of seclusion."

"I hope so." Bones looked around the shop then asked, "Do you need any help?”

“Certainly.” Sarek turned and motioned for Bones to follow. Sarek led him into the back of the store to where the strollers were kept. “This one is for twins but they also have ones for triplets and I have been told they can special order in case of quadruplets, quintuplets, and sextuplets, and so on.”

“Jim will kill me if he has more than two babies,” Bones said, trying not to start crying again.

Sarek nearly smiled. “I cannot help but think, ‘the more the merrier’.”

Bones sat down in a nearby rocking chair and shook his head. “I don’t think Jim and Spock will be merry if I tell them they’re having six babies at once.”

“It would be merry if it was three boys and three girls,” Sarek muttered before walking off to look at blankets.

 _Crazy hob…no, can’t say it or think it,_ Bones thought.

* * *

 

Jim cried out as Spock nailed his prostate.  Jim had his arms and legs wrapped around Spock as the Vulcan held him up against the bulkhead near the bathroom door. Jim had gotten up to get food and made the mistake of bending over to grab a robe to put. Spock, even though he was coming out of it, couldn’t help but pounce and grab him up.  

Jim moved one of hands to run though Spock’s hair then pulled Spock in for a kiss.  Spock groaned and moved his lips against Jim’s, deepening the kiss.

While Spock continued to claim Jim’s mouth, he kept pounding up hard into his mate, his double ridges rubbing against Jim’s spot repeatedly.  Jim moaned and gripped Spock tighter with his arms and legs while he clenched down on the thick cock inside him. 

Spock groaned into the kiss before tearing his mouth away to bite at a mark on Jim’s neck as he manipulated their bond and brought Jim to a sudden and intense orgasm. 

“Spock!” Jim yelled as he came against his and Spock’s stomachs.  Spock grunted into Jim’s neck then stilled as Jim internally muscles convulsed around him, milking Spock of his seed. Spock sighed and licked Jim’s neck before moving them from the wall and over to the bed where he carefully laid his precious mate down.

“I love you, so much,” Jim sighed as Spock pulled out of him and laid next to him. “But…please be done with sex.”

“It is settling down, ashayam,” Spock replied, cuddling against Jim. “The plak tow is subsiding because of you.”

Jim chuckled and looked to Spock. “You mean because of my ass?”

Spock purred and wrapped himself around Jim. Jim yawned, feeling Spock using the bond to lull him to sleep.

* * *

 

Jim blinked and found himself standing on the edge of cliff, looking out at a sandy, rocky desert. Jim looked around and immediately recognized where he was.

“Vulcan.”

“Indeed,” Spock said, appearing next to Jim.

“How the hell are we here?” Jim asked.

“It is merely a memory of mine. We are asleep.”

Jim looked around again then stomp his feet in the ground below him. No dust kicked up or rocks. “We’re dreaming huh?”

“Close enough,” Spock said, looking to Jim with a soft smile. “I have wanted to share this with you for a long time and now, because we are bonded I can.”

Jim smiled back. “I’m glad.” He looked back over the cliff. “So where are we exactly?”

“The edge of the Vulcan's Forge. I spent many times in my youth coming to this spot and looking out at the vast desert. I found it peaceful.”

Jim leaned into Spock’s side as Spock wrapped an arm around his waist. “Don’t le-matyas live around here?”

“They are not peaceful,” Spock replied.

Jim chuckled as the scene changed to a market place bustling with people, primarily Vulcans. Spock led Jim through it, pointing our various stalls and vendors he would stop at on the way home or to school or with his mother. 

Spock then led him to a building. Jim looked up, nearly craning his neck to do so. The building was tall and looked like a rock formation with parts of the building hanging down from the top.

“Wow,” Jim said in awe. “What’s this?”

“Most of the building is ShiKahr Academy—a university. That part,” Spock pointed to the part that hung down. “Is the Vulcan Learning Center where I attended school growing up.”

“Damn.”

The scene changed again and Jim found himself standing in a dark room with dozens of pits in neat rows. Jim walked over to one and crouched down. There was a Vulcan child solving math formulas to a computer voice.

“You were a cute kid,” Jim said.

“That is not me,” Spock replied, taking Jim’s arm and leading him down several rows.

“Sorry,” Jim replied as he looked into other pits. “A lot of ya’ll look alike though. The dark hair, bowlcut, and ears. Honest mistake.”

“Indeed.” Spock stopped in front of a pit and nodded into it. “This is me.”

Jim crouched down again and observed the learning pit where a preteen Spock was answering science questions.

“Is this what Vulcans did for school all day? Just stand in a pit and answer questions?” Jim asked.

“Yes.  This is a skill dome and it is the standard form of education on Vulcan,” Spock replied.

“It would’ve bored the hell out of me if I had had to do this type of schooling.” Jim stood up and looked at Spock. “You were such a cute kid.  What happened?”

Spock grabbed him to him and playfully bit at his neck.  Jim laughed as the scene around them changed.

This time they were in front of a school building on Earth. Jim blinked. “We’re…we’re in Riverside.”

“Yes, you brought us here.”

“I didn’t.”

“You did. Showing you my school must’ve made you think of yours. We are here now.” Spock observed the building. “It is…old.”

“Well, Riverside hasn’t really changed much in a hundred years. They did redo the inside.” Jim grabbed Spock’s hand and pulled him into the building. “This is the elementary school but what year.” Jim dragged them through the halls and into various rooms before Jim found the right one. “A-ha! Fifth grade!”

Spock looked around. Five groupings of four desks were in the middle of the room. A kidney shaped table sat in one corner, a reading area around with a few shelves of books sat in the other and the wall beside the door held racks and cubbies for coats, bookbags, and other belongings.

“Fascinating,” Spock said. He saw a blonde boy, hunched over his desk with a notebook at one of the table groups. Spock walked through the various kids standing about and stood next to Jim’s desk. He knelt down. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” Jim shrugged. He walked over and looked over Jim’s shoulder. “Oh, writing a letter to my pen pal.”

“You had a pen pal?”

“School assignment project thing. The whole class had a pen pal. Mine was a Grazerite kid from Vacca III. He was cool.”

“I see.” Spock stood up then looked to Jim. “You were cute. What happened?”

“Ha ha ha,” Jim replied dryly. “So what else do you want to show me. My memories are kind of…iffy as you know. Some good from Riverside, some bad, and of course you know about Tarsus so I definitely won’t show you that. At least not today."

Spock closed his eyes. The scene changed before Jim again. He blinked and found himself in a living room. It was ornately decorated but still homey.

“Oh,” Jim said, seeing Amanda sitting on the couch, her feet tucked under her as she read a book. Jim stepped closer and sat on the couch, grateful he didn’t fall through it. He had seen a few photos in Spock’s quarters of her but this was different. He was right next to her, he could see her so clearly. “You have her eyes. I know I’ve said that before but…this close…you do have her eyes. I wish I could've met her."

"She would have adored you, I believe," Spock said. 

Soon the pitter patter of little feet came from the hallway. Jim turned his head and broke out into a big grin as toddler Spock came running in.

“Awwww,” Jim cooed as totSpock came up to the couch and looked up at his mother. TotSpock hadn’t quite grown into his ears yet and Jim thought he was the cutest thing. His black hair was probably supposed to be in a neat bowlcut but at the moment it was in disarray.

TotSpock blinked up at his mother. Amanda closed her book and looked down at him with a fond smile.

“Yes, kan-bu?” she asked. “Why are you up from your nap so early?”

“Rai nap.”

Jim chuckled. “Had trouble differentiating between talking in Vulcan and Standard?”

“At that age. yes. I was two, I believe. My language skills were still in development. My parents spoke in both Vulcan and Standard so I would occasionally combine them when speaking.”

“No, nap, huh?” Amanda said. “Well I think little kan-bus like you do need to nap.”

“No,” Spock repeated, shaking his head. TotSpock walked quickly over to the clear sliding door that led outside. He patted on the door with his hands and looked back to his mother. “Bah-ker peas.”

“Garden please?”

“Ha. Bah-ker, Ko-mekh. Out now. Rai nap.”

Amanda chuckled and placed her book on the side table before standing up. Jim stood as well and followed. Amanda picked Spock up and settled him on her hip then opened the door. A large sabertooth looking bear creature came barreling up to them as Amanda stepped outside onto the back terrace.

Jim jumped back into Spock only to relax when Spock mentally nudged him that that was I-Chaya, his pet sehlat. I-Chaya sniffed at Spock then let the boy pat his head before Amanda continued down the pathway.

Jim let out a sigh of relief then followed after Amanda. The outside area was covered by a translucent dome, Jim noted.

“To keep the suns’ heat from harming her,” Spock told him, following Jim. “Mother was fond of gardening so father made sure she could.”

Jim nodded. The dome covered outdoors area was huge. There was a rose pergola covering the path Amanda was walking down with Spock. Jim followed, admiring all the trellises, hedgerows, beautiful planter boxes growing with even more beautiful flowers, and bushes and bushes of hydrangeas, roses, many other colorful flowers.

“This place is so amazing,” Jim said.

“Indeed,” Spock replied, walking with Jim. “I miss it.”

Jim took Spock’s hand in his. “I would too.”

Spock nodded as they turned a corner. They came to a stop and watched Amanda pick an exotic looking tricolor-ed flower growing from a trellis and held it to Spock to see.

“Takov fower,” TotSpock said, reaching out and taking it from Amanda and holding it in a chubby hand.

“It is pretty. It’s called…no, don’t eat it, kan-bu.” Amanda sighed and took most of the flower from totSpock. Part of it stayed in Spock’s mouth. Jim laughed as the little boy chewed then swallowed much to Amanda’s chagrin. She smiled at her son and shook her head. “This is why you don’t come out here alone, you silly little one.” She booped Spock on the nose then bounced him on her hip. “You’d eat all my flowers.”

TotSpock frowned then giggled and reached out for another flower. Amanda laughed and moved him away. She kissed his cheek then started walking back the way she came. “No more flower snacks. Time to continue your nap.”

TotSpock shook his head and made a grumpy face. “I not sleepy.”

Amanda made a grumpy face back. “Yes you are.” She then grinned and kissed his cheek again.

Jim and Spock watched her enter the house again with totSpock. He didn’t move to follow.

“Do you think our kids will look like that or more human like me?” Jim asked.

Spock looked at Jim with a raised brow. Jim blinked and found himself waking up. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Spock was sitting up staring down at him.

“Our kids?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah.”

“What kids?”

“Um…don’t you remember?”

Spock stared at him for a few moments then said. “No.”

Jim sat up gingerly and leaned against the headboard. “Remember when you found your dad and I? He held you down and I told you some things.”

Spock nodded. “Partially. You agreed to mate with me.”

“I also told you about Bones’ hypo mix up.”

“I do not recall that. The blood fever was in effect and I only remember my father pining me down, you agreeing to mate with me, and then I carried you here to…to…” Spock closed his eyes. “Breed. Fertile.”

“Right.”

Spock opened his eyes. “You are capable of becoming pregnant.”

Jim nodded. “Yep and apparently you aren’t sterile.”

“We can have a child?”

“Yep.”

“Our child.”

Jim chuckled. “A child we conceive together would be ours, yes.”

“Half you and half me.”

“Spock are you okay?”

Spock nodded then grabbed Jim and flipped him over onto his stomach.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Jim sighed as Spock draped himself over his back. A second later Jim felt Spock’s thick cock against his ass. Jim bit hit bottom lip as Spock spread his cheeks and rubbed his lubricated cock between them. 

Spock’s head nudged against Jim’s hole and gently started pressing inside. Jim was sort of grateful he was still slick and a lit loose from Spock fucking him earlier. He relaxed as Spock was nice and slowly entered him.

Jim moaned as his prostate was brushed by double-ridges as Spock situated himself completely inside him.  He rested his head on the pillow as Spock pulled his hips up a bit and settled in behind him.

“I thought you were over it,” Jim said.

“Not quite,” Spock groaned as Jim pressed his hips back against Spock. Spock nuzzled into Jim’s neck.

“I want a blowjob and rimming later to make up for this,” Jim demanded as he circled his hips and fucked himself back onto Spock’s cock.

“Of course, t’hy’la.”

Jim turned his head and managed to get a kiss from Spock before the Vulcan pulled almost out then thrust back in.

“Spock,” Jim cried out.

Spock growled then set a hard and fast pace pumping into his mate. Jim mewled under him; his own cock leaking and wanting attention.

When Jim tried reaching his cock, Spock bit his neck then moved a hand to Jim’s meld points.  Jim screamed as Spock mentally brought him pleasure. Jim’s hand went back to gripping the bedding instead.  Spock’s thrusts speed up as he slid his hand around to Jim’s chest and rolled a pert nipple between his fingers.

Jim mewled and arched his back, reaching his climax a moment later onto the bedding and his stomach.  Spock rutted hard into him a few more times before groaning and stilling; releasing deep in his mate.

Jim moaned as Spock pulled out of him and adjusted them back on the bed with Spock cuddled behind him.

“Need to change the bed,” Jim said, closing his eyes.

“I shall in a moment.”

“I’m tired.”

“Then sleep.”

“No more sex.”

“Of course.”

“Only blowjobs, handjobs, and you rimming me.”

Spock nodded. “Very well.”

“My ass is off limits.”

“Sleep, Jim.”

Jim muttered a few more things before Spock lulled him to sleep again.

* * *

 

Two days later, the newly bonded couple felt well enough to leave the ship. Spock’s fever was gone and he hadn’t felt the need to repeatedly claim Jim more than he normally did.

Jim had messaged Bones and Sarek, explaining that they were coming out of seclusion and to meet them at Starfleet Medical for check-ups.

“You do not need a check-up,” Spock said as they waited for a shuttle.

“Heard ya the first seven times, Spock. And I do need one.”

“Why?”

Jim turned his head and looked at Spock. “Gee, I don’t know let me think.” Jim put his hand to his chin and made a pondering expression with his face. “Lets see. Why do I need a check up.”

“Jim.”

“Well we did just spend about a week having nonstop sex. Rough sex, I may add.”

“Jim.”

“And you bite me a lot and the bruises and…”

Spock mentally poked Jim and made the blonde cease speaking. Jim stuck his tongue out at him.

The shuttle arrived and they boarded. Spock tried to make Jim sit down but got a glare in return.

_I’m not sitting for like a week, Spock._

_Of course._

Jim grabbed onto the pole in the middle of the shuttle car they were in and held on as it zoomed away. Several patrons eyed them. Jim rolled his eyes and looked away. He’d seen the news coverage of Spock manhandling him to the Enterprise and Sarek holding him down in the plaza. He’d also received several messages from his crew mates asking about their well-being and one from Uhura that had said ‘have fun ;)’. Jim figured she knew what was happened.

_She could’ve warned me. She warned me about his blanket hogging, but not this._

_Jim, your thoughts are quite loud._

Jim blinked. “Sorry. Is there a way to turn off the communication to you?”

“Yes,” Spock with a bit of a frown. “Tonight I will guide you through blocking your personal thoughts from me.”

Jim held two fingers out to Spock who happily met them in a Vulcan kiss. “I don’t want to shut you out completely, but I’d like to just think about things without bothering you with them.”

“I understand.”

“Then why so frowny?”

“I am not…”

“Do you want a flower to eat?”

Spock shook his head with a sigh. “I regret showing you certain memories.”

“Aw, is it nap time?” Jim teased.

_I could spank you right now._

Jim’s eyes widened. He was way too sore for that. “Don’t you dare.”

Spock’s eyes twinkled in amusement. He nodded that he wouldn’t but placed his hand on Jim’s lower back in a sort of warning.

The shuttle came to a stop and Spock led him off and onto the platform. They walked out of the shuttle station and across the busy street toward the medical building.

Bones met them on the fourth floor and led them into an exam room were Sarek was already sitting.

“I’m not getting undressed in front of all of you,” Jim said. “Vulcans out.”

“Jim, I insist,” Spock tried but Jim pointed to the door.

Sarek stood up and left immediately but Spock puffed out his chest and stood up at full height.

“You are my mate. We are bonded. I will not leave you alone, unclothed, with anyone.” Spock looked to Bones. “No offense.”

“None taken. I screwed up,” Bones said.

Jim wanted to argue with Spock but figured the stubborn Vulcan would continue to refuse and there was no way Jim could literally throw his ass out so he sighed and told him to sit. Spock sat and watched as Jim took off his shirt and pulled down his pants.

“Good god!” Bones fussed, seeing all the marks and bruises along Jim’s body. “What the hell did Spock do to you?”

“Vulcans lose all control during the blood fever,” Spock explained. “I attempted to be gentle but I was not.”

“You were fine, Spock,” Jim said. “Most of them are on my hips and waist.”

Bones poked one on Jim’s bicep that resembled a hand print. His other bicep held a matching one. Jim hissed and swatted Bones’ hand away.

“Okay, those are from me being on top. I wasn’t…riding Spock as enthusiastically as he wanted because I was tired and he just grabbed me and moved me up and down…”

“I don’t want details,” Bones groaned before walking around the exam bed and picking up a tricorder.

Jim looked at Spock. “You could’ve grabbed my hips though.”

“I apologize. I was not myself,” Spock said. “We will discuss retribution later.”

“Can I top for once?”

“No.”

Jim frowned. “Fine.”

Bones shook his head at them then ran the tricorder over Jim. “No internal damage or bleeding.”

“Yay!” Jim said with a smile.

“You could use some fluids but I know you don’t want that.”

“Nope.”

“So drink a lot today and start back with eating regularly.”

“I shall.”

“Ready to heal the bruises and marks?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

 

After all of the bruises and marks, minus one on Jim’s neck that Spock was fussy about getting rid of, Jim redressed.

Bones patted the exam table. “I need you to sit now, Jim.”

Sarek reentered the room and took his seat again while Spock stood next to Jim. Jim eyed his new father-in-law then looked back at this friend.

“I’d rather not sit.”

“I know your sore, but please sit.”

Jim shook his head.

Bones sighed and left the room only to return with a donut cushion and placed it in one of the free chairs next to Sarek. Jim glared at it but carefully sat down and only wincing slightly.

“Alright, I’m sitting. Now what?” Jim asked.

Spock moved to stand beside his mate as Bones rubbed a hand over his face.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, Jim,” Bones started.

“Am I pregnant?”

“What? No. Well, I don’t know. It’d be too early to find out. Maybe in another week.”

“Okay, so then what are you going to tell me?”

“The hypo I jabbed you with,” Bones started again only to have Jim interrupt again.

“Yeah, I know, I can get pregnant.”

“Jim,” Bones snapped. Spock took a step forward and growled at Bones. Bones jumped back and held his hands up. “Dammit, both of you stop it. I’ve been worrying about this all week so let me get it out! Jim the womb hypo was a special one designed to give an extra dose of fertility treatment. The studies with that hypo found an increased instance in multiple births.”

Spock and Jim stared at Bones before exchanging a look.

“Um…by multiple births,” Jim said hesitantly. “What…what exactly do you mean?”

“Twins and triplets occurred more frequently than a singleton,” Sarek answered.

Jim nodded then grabbed whatever was next to him; a jar of tongue depressors, and threw them at Bones who dodged it. “How the fuck did you screw up this bad! Huh? I could be potentially carrying triplets! Are you fucking serious!”

“Jim, I didn’t know,” Bones said. “Hey, you said you forgave me. I’m not drinking or…”

“I take it back! I was forgiving with just one baby but two or three…”

“There is a chance for four or five,” Sarek said.

“What?” Jim turned on the elder Vulcan now. “What did you just say?”

“Quadruplets or more are also possible.”

Jim nodded and looked back to Bones. “What are the odds of just one baby?”

“In the trials with this hypo, only 3 out of 30 had one baby.”

“Fascinating,” Spock finally spoke.

“Yeah, fascinating,” Jim agreed before fainting onto the floor.

Spock checked on Jim then picked him up and laid him on the exam bed.

“You’re oddly calm, Spock,” Bones said, checking on Jim as well.

“I am not calm, but I am pleased to know that Jim and I could have more than one child.” He looked to the doctor. “I never thought I would have one.”

Bones found Jim to be okay and set the tricorder down. He turned to Spock who punched him in the face. The hit spun Bones around and down he fell like a sack of bricks. Jim was no longer the only unconscious one in the room.

"I thank you for causing my mate to become able to bear my children," Spock said to the unconscious doctor on the floor. "But you caused me to experience erectile dysfunction which is why I have punched you."

"He cannot hear you," Sarek commented. 

"I am aware." Spock turned to his father. "Why exactly are you here?"

Sarek leaned down and picked up an item that Spock just now noticed was there. It was a bag. Sarek pulled out a piece of clothing and held it for Spock to see. 

"This one says 'Captain Cutie' on it. Perfect your and James' future child or children as I purchase several nautical and star themed items."

Spock opened his mouth then closed it and shook his head. His father was old and allowed to be illogical.


	5. One baby, two baby...oh my!

Jim eyed the bar set up in the room. He desperately wanted a drink but with the possibility he could be pregnant, it was best he didn’t indulge. It had been a few days since he and Spock had come out of seclusion and found out that they could possibly be expecting multiple children. Jim still felt like fainting every time he thought of three, four, or even five pointy eared babies coming out of him.

 _Oh god, the horror,_ Jim thought, feeling a little light headed.

“You will have a caesarian section,” Spock appeared next to him and said. Spock put his arm around Jim and lead him over to a chair and had him sit down. “It is not possible for you to deliver naturally.”

“That’s a relief,” Jim sighed. He looked up at Spock. “Please just reassure me we’re only having one or at least two babies.”

Spock knelt down in front of Jim and touched his melt points. He sent as much love and warmth and assurances to his mate as he could. “It will be one or two babies. No more. I promise. ”

Jim nodded then closed his eyes and basked in what Spock was doing. A guy could definitely get used to that.

“One or two, however the odds…” Sarek tried but Jim’s eyes snapped open and he glared at his new father-in-law. Sarek shut up then turned and walked away.

Spock ignored his father and continued soothing Jim. Jim smiled at Spock then eased his bondmate’s hand away.

“I’m good now, Spock. Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Please ignore my father. I believe he is getting illogical in his older years.”

Jim snorted. “Yeah, he is, but it’s sweet.” Jim stood up. “He’s just happy to have some grandkids.”

Spock stood as well and kissed Jim on the cheek. “I am happy to have a child with you.”

“Stop that,” Jim chuckled. “I wanted an emotionless robot husband, not a happy one.” Jim turned and stepped towards the bar only to have Spock slap his ass. Jim jumped and hissed, still a bit sore from Pon Farr. He turned and glared at Spock. “You’ll pay for that.”

“I will not, but it is cute that you think I will,” Spock said with a small smirk before nodding past Jim. “Our friends have arrived.”

Jim turned and smiled. He waved as his crew and family coming closer. He and Spock had invited them to a gathering at the same place they’d had his surprise birthday a year prior.

“Jim, Spock, what is going on?” Uhura asked, the first to come up to them. Everyone gathered around them with concerned looks on their faces. Over the past week, Jim and Spock had received numerous messages from everyone asking how they were as Starfleet and Bones had told them that they needed seclusion for a while.

Jim stepped back and settled against Spock’s side. “Well, we have a few announcements.”

“We have bonded,” Spock told them.

There was a moment of silence as the news was processed before the crew started clapping and making excited noises.

“Congrats!”

“About time!”

“Awesome!”

“Yay! The dads are married!”

Jim arched his brow hearing that phrase from somewhere in the group but decided not to question why he and Spock are ‘the dads’.

Uhura wrapped her arms around both of them. “I’m so happy for you two!”

The happy couple hugged her back. Uhura then whispered into Jim’s ear. “Can you sit yet?”

“Oh, shut up,” Jim lightly fussed with a smile.

Uhura grinned and stepped back.

“Wait,” Chekov said. “Where is Leonard?”

“Grounded,” Jim said.

“Grounded?” Sulu questioned.

Jim nodded. “Yes, grounded which brings us to the next announcement.” Jim felt light headed again and had to sit down in a nearby chair.

“So, you can sit,” Uhura teased.

“Hey, do you want to be godmother or not?” Jim asked.

“What?”

“Godmother?” Sulu asked.

“Our second announcement is that Jim is quite possibly expecting,” Spock told them.

.

.

.

“Expecting what?” Chekov asked with a confused look. Jim and Spock glanced to one another then view the crew. They all looked equally quizzical as Chekov.

After a few moments though, Uhura and Sulu’s eyes widened. “You’re having a baby!”

Jim smiled and shrugged. “Maybe. We don’t know yet as its too early.”

“How did this happen?” Scotty asked.

“Leonard mistakenly injected Jim with a hypo that has made it possible for him to carry a child,” Spock told him. “We then went into seclusion because…because of a Vulcan matter and thus a child was possibly conceived.”

Their crew stared at them again in confusion until Uhura turned to them and said, “Spock went into a crazed mating frenzy and knocked Jim up.”

“Yay!”

“Oh, a baby! That is wonderful!”

“I hope it has Jim’s eyes!”

“And Spock’s ears!”

“Will be just as stubborn as them, though.”

“Hey!” Jim fussed, standing up again. He then shrugged. “Yeah, it’ll probably be stubborn.”

“Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” Spock replied, wrapping an arm around Jim. “We will know in two weeks whether we are expecting or not.”

Jim had to sit back down again.

“Leonard is grounded because of the hypo incident?” Chekov asked.

Jim nodded. “Also, he can’t drink for a year or say metaphors or call Spock a hobgoblin so you all have to keep an eye and ear out for him.”

Scotty stepped forward and smiled at Jim. “Does this mean I can be the godfather?”

Jim chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, Bones is still the godfather even though he’s grounded.”

“They may be expecting multiples,” Sarek decided to announce. “Twins or more.”

The crew went back to having wide eyes and looking confused as Jim shook his head and muttered, “Better be just 1 or 2.”

* * *

 

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

Jim grabbed a cup of coffee and placed it on his tray before walking over to the table Bones had procured. He sat down and smiled at his plate of replicated French toast, bacon, and eggs. He reached for his cup of hot coffee only to have a hand snatch it away.

“Hey!” Jim whined, looking up to see Spock standing there.

“Coffee is not an acceptable beverage to consume while pregnant,” Spock told him. He then placed a glass of a red-ish purple-ish colored liquid in front of him. “Beet juice is quite beneficial and healthier.”

Jim glared up at Spock. “Take the beet juice away and give me my coffee.”

Spock arched a brow. “No.”

“Spock, we don’t even know if I’m pregnant yet. Give me my coffee.”

“No. As you mate, it is my duty to ensure your caffeine intake should be…excuse me.” Sarek walked up and took the coffee cup from Spock and gave it to Jim before taking the beet juice and walking away.

Jim smiled as Spock stared after the back of his father. “At first, I was upset that he managed to talk Starfleet into letting him onto the ship for the remainder of the mission as a diplomatic representative of the Federation, but now, I’m happy.”  Jim sipped his coffee as Spock shook his head and walked after his father.

“Jim should not be consuming coffee or caffeinated beverages while pregnant,” Spock said. He stood next to his father in line for food.

Sarek nodded and took a tray. “I am aware; however, it is not wise to argue with a pregnant human. I learned that lesson the hard way with your mother.”

Spock picked up a tray for himself. “What should I do?”

“Do not make him angry for starters. Humans can be quite hormonal throughout the pregnancy and even after. Be agreeable, tell him you love him and that he is beautiful at all times. Pick your battles with food or drinks or anything else. If you feel it is extremely important, try and talk to him and if he still does not relent, then let it go.”

“That is not helpful,” Spock said. He shook his head then grabbed food for himself and walked back over to Jim. He stopped and watched Jim shovel a big helping of French toast into his mouth, dripping syrup down onto his command gold top.

Jim looked down at the syrup as he chewed then looked up at Spock with his bright blue eyes. “What?” he said through a mouthful of food.

“You are beautiful.”

Jim’s eyebrows creased together. “Thanks.”

Spock nodded then sat down next to Jim. “Will you take a pregnancy test today?”

Jim shrugged and looked to Bones.

“I can do the test in medbay or give you one to do yourself,” Bones offered.

“I’ll do it myself in private after shift,” Jim said.

“May I…”

“You’re not watching me pee on a stick, Spock.”

“That was not what I was going to ask. I merely wanted to know my I be there with you to find out the results.”

“Oh. Well yeah, of course. I’ll do my thing then we can wait for the results together. Bones, how long does it take?”

“Two minutes and then you’ll know.”

Jim smiled. “Good.”

* * *

 

Jim put the pee stick on the counter in the bathroom and walked out. He smiled at Spock sitting on their bed.

“Two minutes.”

Spock patted the spot next to him. Jim sat as commanded. He was a bundle of nerves as he wrung his hands together.

“So, I think we should take these few minutes to discuss the impending pregnancy confirmation,” Jim said.

Spock took Jim’s hand from his lap and held them comfortingly in his. Their bond thrummed in contentment. “I agree.”

“We have one year left in the mission. I’ll be pregnant for most of it so you’ll be acting-Captain during my,” Jim cringed then finished, “paternity leave.”

“Affirmative, but you will be back to Captain the last few months.”

“Yeah,” Jim sighed. “Alright, now, where is the baby going to stay?”

“My quarters could be refitted into a nursery.”

Jim nodded. “So baby goes into your quarters. I have no idea how to take care of a baby, Spock. Never really been around them.” Jim looked at his mate. “Do you know how to change a diaper?”

“Yes.”

“Really?” Jim asked in shock.

“I spent a summer at my grandparent’s house in Seattle when I was fifteen. My aunt frequently came over with her newborn and toddler. I know how to soothe a colicky baby, feed, diaper, and swaddle them. The toddler, though, I lost many battles and became a magnet for their thrown food.”

“Yeah, I think toddlers are a completely different story compared to a baby.” Jim smiled at Spock. “I’m glad at least one of us knows what to do with babies, though. We’ll have to come up with a schedule of taking care of the baby.”

“We will when the times comes, ashayam.”

“And we’ll have to name it.”

“Yes.”

“And I’m going to get as big as a house, especially if its multiples.”

Spock released Jim’s hands only to wrap an arm around Jim and pull him close. He kissed Jim’s temple. “You will be beautiful and you will not be as big as a house. That is impossible.”

“I’ll still be fat.” Jim leaned his head on Spock’s shoulder. “I am happy that we’re going to have a child, Spock. I just…wish I wasn’t the one carrying him or her.” Jim grinned. “Next time you can…”

“No.”

Jim laughed. “Fine, but there is no next time. We have this one or these two then we’re done.”

“Affirmative. One or two children would be enough. More than enough actually.”

“So you don’t want triplets, quadruplets, quints, or any more than that?”

Through their bond Jim felt Spock’s uneasiness about multiple children at once. Jim chuckled. “Yeah, me too.”

“One or two,” Spock said.

“Yes, one or two.”

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you too.”

.

.

.

“Two minutes is up, ashal-veh.”

Jim took in a deep breath and released it. “Ready to find out.”

Spock offered Jim a small smile. “I am.”

The door to the bathroom swished open and Sarek appeared in the doorway holding the pee stick. “It is positive. Congratulations. I have some name suggestions.”

Jim and Spock blinked then both fussed at the same time, “Sarek!” “Father!”

* * *

 

**_8 Weeks Later_ **

Jim stared down at his naked body. His flat stomach was gone and now a small bump had appeared. Jim looked up at himself in the mirror and turned to his side. He looked at himself and sighed.

“Its triplets,” Jim said to himself. “It has to be with this fatness.”

“You are not fat,” Spock called from the bedroom. “You are beautiful.”

Jim closed his eyes and crushed down the hormonal part that wanted to scream at Spock to shut the fuck up. Since finding out he was expecting, he’d gotten a little crazy with his emotions and he hated it. Sulu, who had gone through this with Ben, told them that it would pass soon. Jim fucking hoped so. One minute he was elated beyond belief about something and the next he was crying because Chekov’s hair didn’t look as curly as it should be.

“Jim?”

Jim opened his eyes and looked to Spock. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

“Chekov’s hair is satisfactory,” Spock told him, stepping into the room.

“I’m not upset because of that,” Jim sniffled.

Spock wrapped his arms around Jim. “What is wrong, t’hy’la?”

“Your bangs aren’t even and I think we’re having triplets,” Jim then started crying.

He felt Spock sooth him physically and through their bond. His hands rubbed up and down Jim’s bare back as he gently stroked their bond and sent calm, soothing feels to him.

“I will have my hair cut and evened later today,” Spock told him. “And if we are expecting triplets, it would be marvelous.”

Jim nodded and rubbed his face against Spock’s shoulder.

After several moments of quiet, Jim started squirming against Spock.

“Jim?”

Jim pulled back and grinned at Spock. Spock’s eyebrow went up. Jim was no longer upset but now horny. Spock internally sighed. Pregnant humans were illogical but he would never turn down sex with Jim. If he did, something was terribly wrong with him.

Spock kissed Jim passionately then ran his hands down Jim’s back to his ass. He squeezed, earning a keening noise from Jim before lifting his mate up. Jim obediently wrapped his arms and legs around Spock and held on as the Vulcan carried them to bed.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jim sat on an exam bed in medbay with Spock standing beside him. Jim had been happy but a bit freaked out after finding out and refused any other services besides some blood work and vitamins.

Sarek had tried coming into the room with them but Jim scared him off with threats of leaving him on the nearest ice planet.

“Ready to see the baby or babies?” Bones asked as he entered the exam room. Bones had freaked out at first, when Jim’s pregnancy was confirmed. He had still been down on himself for the switch up but after being off the booze for so long, had changed his tune and was quite pleased by the situation. The pregnancy kept Jim from dangerous missions, so no Jim in medbay getting patched up, and Jim’s hormonal craziness was usually project at Spock or Sarek which amused Bones.

“Yep. If it’s more than two I’ll kill you,” Jim told him.

Bones nodded. “Just lay back and lift up your shirt.”

Jim laid back and did as he was told.

“Wow, you’ve gotten…”

“Say ‘big’ and I’ll kill you,” Jim interrupted him.

“Jim’s pregnant form is stunning,” Spock spoke, placing his hand on Jim’s shoulder.

“Thank you, babe.”

“Right,” Bones drawled before getting the machine ready. He grabbed the gel and he squirted it on Jim’s belly then placed the fetal doppler monitor on it and started moving it around. After a few seconds Bones found the right spot and the room filled with what sounded like several galloping horses.

Jim sniffled and held back tears as he listened to the heartbeat. “It’s so beautiful.” Jim reached a hand back towards Spock. Spock took the hand and squeezed.

_Our baby, Spock._

_Yes, our baby._

_God I want to cry and eat…what’s for dinner?_

_Jim._

“Sounds like a healthy heartbeat….and then some,” Bones commented.

“And them some?” Jim asked.

Bones moved the doppler around some more and listened. “Um…sounds like more than one baby.”

Jim’s grip on Spock’s hand tightened. “What?”

Bones blinked then looked away. “How about we see what’s going on in there. I can’t tell anything by the heartbeats.”

“Okay,” Jim said. He watched put the doppler away and pick up the sonogram wand. Bones placed it to Jim’s belly and started moving it around. He looked to the monitor and soon an image filled the screen.

A few happy tears slid down Jim’s cheek that he couldn’t help but let happen. “Beautiful.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, both of their eyes fixed on the screen. “How many?”

Bones gulped then pointed at the screen. “One…two…three…and…um…four.”

“Four,” Jim said.

“Four,” Spock repeated.

Bones nodded. “Yep. Four babies. Quadruplets.”

“Four,” Jim said again. He looked up to Spock. “You promised one or two. There are four. Spock, I have four kids growing in me. Four!”

Spock opened his mouth then closed it before his eyes rolled back and he promptly fell to the floor uncoisious.

Jim turned his attention to Bones. He narrowed his eyes. Bones removed the sonogram wand and placed it next to the monitor. He looked at Jim and smiled before closing his eyes and falling to the ground.

Jim wiped off his stomach and sat up. He looked down at the ground. Spock was unconscious for real but Bones. “I know you’re faking, Bones.”

Bones didn’t move.

“You’re back to being grounded and any mission that comes up that requires heading down to a planet or something, you’re going.”

Bones’ left eyelid twitched but otherwise the doctor didn’t move. Jim shook his head.

 _Four kids. Quadruplets. Oh god._ Jim got off the exam bed and headed for the door. It slid open to reveal Sarek standing there.

“I took the liberty of just now ordered the quad stroller from the Yorktown baby boutique,” Sarek said. “Four children at once is a blessing especially considering that Spock was originally told he could not father a child.” Sarek then held plate with a piece of pie on it and vanilla ice-cream. “Apple pie a la mode?”

Jim eyed his father in law and then the pie and ice-cream. On one hand, Jim was getting tired of Sarek being around so much, but on the other…he brought him treats. Jim took the offered plate then walked away and to his quarters.

* * *

 

Spock slowly opened his eyes and took stock of the situation. He was on his back on the floor in medbay. He turned his head right and left and discovered he was alone. Slowly sitting up, Spock remembered why he’d fainted.

Jim was pregnant with not one or two, but four babies. Spock blinked as he felt light headed again but kept himself conscious. He slowly stood up and reached out to Jim through their bond.

_Ashal-veh, where are you?_

_In our quarters trying to figure out how we’re going to deal with having four kids at once._

_I will be there momentarily,_ Spock replied before leaving the room and heading to his mate.

When Spock entered their quarters, he found Jim curled up on the couch, wrapped up in one of Spock’s robes.

“Four kids, Spock.”

“I know.” Spock walked over to the couch and laid behind Jim. He wrapped his arms around Jim.

“Four at once, Spock. One is tough enough, but four.”

“Is your only objection to the fact that there will be four instead of one.”

“Yes…sort of…not really. I just…I only had my mom growing up and then she married Frank and he was a piece of shit. And then I had Chris for a while and he was great. Everything I wished I had as a dad growing up. You had two perfect parents…”

“No, I did not.”

“Spock…”

“Jim, my mother was wonderful but she was not perfect. She let me roll off the couch once when I was an infant…I required stitches.”

Jim couldn’t help but smile. Spock was trying to be helpful but his mother was kind of perfect.

“And neither was my father,” Spock continued. “He and I had our disagreements growing up and spent several years not speaking before Vulcan’s destruction.”

“Oh, right, I remember you telling me that.”

“No one’s parents are perfect. Mistakes are made that can’t be helped and some can be helped. You learn from them, grow, and move on. As long as we try our best and they are happy and healthy, then we have succeeded.”

Jim turned around in Spock’s arms on the couch. “Have you been reading some parenting books, Spock?”

“Yes.”

Jim chuckled and kissed Spock on the lips. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Four kids Spock. I’m going to get huge.”

“You will look lovely.”

“Chubby chaser.”

Spock kissed him then caressed Jim’s growing bump. Jim covered his hand with his.

“Four kids,” Jim sighed.

“That has been established. We will get through this. We always make it through even if it seems to be impossible.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, we do don’t we.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim kissed Spock again. “We’ll also have your dad to help so that’s good. Is he ever doing to leave?”

“I am not sure. We can tell him to leave if you want.”

Jim shook his head then sat up. “If he leaves then I’m stuck with you and you won’t let me have sweets.”

“He gives you sweets?” Spock questioned, sitting up as well. “He should not do that. Foods with high concentrated amounts of sugar should not…”

Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock and blew him a raspberry. Spock’s left eye twitched in response. Jim chuckled then took Spock’s hand in his. “Four kids, Spock. You ready?”

“I believe so. Are you?”

“As long as you’re beside me, we've got this.”

* * *

 

“We don’t got this,” Jim said as he and Spock looked on at the four isolettes in the ship’s medbay. Their four children, two sets of identical twins, were a day old and so tiny. The boys had a small amount of black hair on the top of their heads and blue eyes while the girls had blonde tufts of hair and brown eyes.

“We do have this, ashayam,” Spock assured him.

"You sure?"

"Affirmative. We have this."

Jim nodded. “We haven’t even named them.” Jim leaned against Spock. “You name the boys and I’ll name the girls?”

“Certainly.” Spock pointed to baby A. “David Leonard.” He pointed to baby B. “Christopher George.”

Jim smiled. “David and Chris. Perfect.” Jim pointed to Baby C. “Amanda Winona.” Baby D. “Samantha Nyota.”

“Perfect.”

A sniffling sound alerted the happy fathers that they weren’t alone. They turned their heads and found Sarek standing a few feet away with tears in his eyes and holding four blankets: like blue, light green, light pink, and light purple.

“They are beautiful,” he said.

Jim and Spock exchanged a look then nodded. They looked back at their four beautiful babies. 

“I love you, Spock.”

“I love you as well, t’hy’la.”

Jim chuckled lightly.

“What?” Spock asked.

“Nothing…just…to think this all happened,” Jim waved his hands at the babies. “because I wanted to play doctor with you in medbay and we got caught.”

Spock was quiet for a moment then chuckled lightly as well. “So this is all your fault and not Bones’ as you keep insisting.”

“Oh shut up,” Jim laughed.

“It _is_ your fault though,” Bones walked by and muttered.

 

_The End_

_(that is the original ending but keep going for a few snapshots I couldn't help but write)_

  

* * *

 

**_Three Months Later_ **

Bones opened his apartment door and found Jim standing there with a big smile.

“What?”

“What?” Jim questioned. “Is that how you answer the door to your bestest friend?”

“Yep.” Bones moved aside and allowed Jim to enter.  Jim walked in carrying a bag. Bones shut the door and followed Jim into the kitchen. “What did you bring?”

Jim gave him a grin as he sat the bag on the counter. “It has been one year since your forgiveness punishment began.”

Bones chuckled. “A year, huh? Wow, time flies.”

“Indeed it does. So to celebrate that I have completely, one hundred percent forgiven your for allowing me to have my four adorable kids,” Jim stopped and pulled a bottle out of the bag. “Let’s drink.”

Bones walked closer and took the bottle and looked it over. “Damn, this looks good. And expensive.”

“Very expensive,” Jim said, taking some glasses from the nearby cabinet. “Do you want a drink or continue with your sobriety.”

Bones glanced to Jim then the bottle. It had been nice going a year without booze, but why waste such an expensive drink. He grinned and opened the bottle. “Well we have to celebrate don’t we.”

Jim let out a ‘whoop’ and had Bones pour them some drinks. They each took a glass and clinked them together before taking a sip. Bones made a face and put the glass down while Jim went on to down his.

“Oh god that burned,” Jim gasped. “But so good.”

“Tastes like shit,” Bones said.

Jim laughed. “I guess your sobriety continues then.”

“Apparently so,” Bones sighed. “Eh, its for the best anyway. Drinking only causes problems.”

“True.” Jim put the top back on the bottle. “Well, I thought we’d celebrate but I guess we have to do something else. Spock allowed me the night off so I don’t have to rush back home to him or the kids.”

“Sarek still there helping out?”

Jim nodded. “Old Vulcan won’t leave, but its cool. He is a big help and seems to be the only one who can get Sammy to calm when she’s fussy.”

“Ya’ll make cute kids.”

“Thanks. Just don’t make me capable of making any more. I will kill you if that happens.”

Bones held his hands up in a surrender. “I promise.”

“Dinner? My treat?” Jim asked.

“I never turn down a free meal with my annoying little brother,” Bones replied with a smile.

* * *

 

Spock looked up as Jim entered their new residence in San Francisco. Jim smiled at him and walked over to where he sat on the couch and plopped down next to him.

“I was not expecting you home tonight,” Spock said. “I thought you would stay with Leonard.”

Jim stood up. “Well I’ll just go back to his place then and cuddle.”

Spock grabbed Jim’s arm and pulled him down into his lap with a growl. “No.”

Jim chuckled and kissed Spock. “How were the babies tonight?”

“Decent.”

“Decent?”

“Two spit up on me, one urinated on father, and all four decided to cry for two point eight hours until they finally went to sleep.”

“That does sound decent. Sorry I wasn’t here to help.”

“Do not be. You and Leonard required a night out to celebrate.”

“Thanks. You and Uhura can go out tomorrow night if you’d like.”

“I may take you up on that offer,” Spock said.

Jim nodded and cuddled against Spock. “Is it wrong to want to go back up there again. I know they’ve grounded us for at least eighteen months because we were gone so long but I want another long mission.”

“Another would be nice. I would not object to following you again in such a mission, but we have the quadruplets now.”

“Yep, our four little munchkins.”

“Indeed.”

“We’ll figure something out. I think the kids would enjoying spending time up there with us. It would be a great learning experience.”

“It would be but there are dangers.”

Jim nodded. He didn’t want another Khan or Altamid incident to happen if they had the babies with them. “We may have to wait until they go off to college. How old will we be then?”

“Fifty and fifty-three.”

Jim turned and straddled Spock’s legs. He smiled at his husband. “That’s not too old.”

“No it is not, but let us wait and see what happens in the next eighteen months.”

“Oh I guess.”

“Maybe we decide to have another child.”

Jim shook his head. “No, no more. I’m not putting my body through that again. I’m still working on getting the baby weight off.”

“You look beautiful.”

“Chubby chaser,” Jim muttered before kissing Spock and getting off the couch. “C’mon, lets go to bed and see how long we can sleep before the munchkins wake us up.”

* * *

 

**_Five Years Later_ **

Jim stared down the Klingon commander on the view screen before him. He and Spock had taken a two year mission and how, six months into it, danger struck.

“I will only ask this once,” Jim told the Klingon, his voice dripping with a cold, commanding tone. “Send your prisoners back to our ship or else.”

The Klingon laughed. “Or else? You won’t do anything Commodore Kirk. You fire upon my ship, you harm the crew member’s I’ve taken…including your mate.”

Jim clenched his fists and glared at the Klingon. He sat up straighter in his chair. “If any harm comes to my crew, I will…” Jim trailed off as he watched the Klingon’s amused expression turn to one of confusion. The Klingon’s eyes drifted from Jim to behind him. Jim turned his head and looked.

“Girls!” Jim hissed. “You’re not supposed to be on the bridge. What have I told you about this?”

The girls were sitting in Spock’s vacant seat together. They smiled at their daddy and waved. “Hi!”

“Hi,” Jim said back. “What you are doing here?”

“Who are you?” Jim’s eyes widened as he heard the boys’ voice. He turned and found David and Chris standing at the control board between his navigator and helmsman, looking up at the Klingon’s face.

“Um…” the Klingon started.

“Boys!” Jim stood up and hissed as the girls ran passed him to stand with their brothers.

“Do you like our hair?” Amanda asked.

“Sa-mekh put them into piggy tails,” Sammy added.

“They are illogical,” David told the Klingon.

Sammy and Amanda stuck their tongue out at him.

Chris shook his head. “Illogical.”

“Nu-uh,” the girls replied.

“Yes,” the boys said.

“Nu-uh.”

“Yes.”

“Nu-uh!”

“Yes!”

“Kids!” Jim fussed, walking over to them. “Daddy is in the middle of something. You need to leave now.”

“Where is sa-mekh?” David asked.

“He stated three point one hours ago, before he went down to survey the planet, that he would help us with our science experiment,” Chris said.

Jim glanced up at the Klingon who had cocked his head to the side as he watched them. Jim internally sighed and looked back to the kids.

“You need to go back to our quarters and stay there,” Jim told them.

“Can we paint?” the girls asked.

“No.”

“Why?”

Jim sighed out loud. “Because the last time you painted, it got everywhere.”

“We don’t do that,” Amanda said.

“Yeah, we’ll just paint the boys,” Sammy giggled.

“You will not,” the boys replied.

“Uh-huh!”

“No!”

“Uh-huh!”

“No!”

“Kids!” Jim fussed again. “Please, just stop.”

The Klingon asked, “Are they yours?”

Jim nodded and looked up. “Yep, mine and Spock’s. All four of them.”

The Klingon nodded. “Quadruplets?”

“Yep,” Jim said.

“I have triplets and a set of twins back home. I understand.” The Klingon looked behind him and barked an order in Klingon. “Your crew will be returned. No one has been harmed.”

Jim blinked. “Thank you. And um…stay out of this quadrant.”

The Klingon nodded then the view screen cut off.

“Captain, all six crew members and Spock have been beamed aboard,” Uhura said from her station.

The quads stopped crying and started shouting for joy. “Yay! Sa-mekh’s back!” They then took off for the turbolift.

Jim stood up and looked around the bridge. “What just happened?”

“No clue, sir,” one replied.

Jim shook his head and gave the con over to Uhura before following after the quads. He found them in the transporter room, hugging their dad.

Jim smiled at Spock. “You okay?”

“I am well as is the rest of the crew,” Spock replied. “We were not harmed or mistreated.”

“That’s good.” Jim looked down at the munchkins. “No more coming onto the bridge, okay?”

“Why?” the boys asked.

“Yeah, why?” the girls added.

“Because its dangerous and I said so.”

The quads exchanged looks with each other then took off running.

“I’m captain!” they head one call out.

“No, me!”

“No!”

“I am Captian!”

“No you’re a poo poo head!”

“Nuh-uh!”

Jim sighed and hugged Spock. “Don’t leave me again.”

“If I can help it, I will not.” Spock hugged Jim back.

.

.

.

“I believe my time will be upon me soon and I thought....”

“No.”

“But…”

“I’ll castrate you. I swear I will.”

“No more kids.”

“Good boy, Spock.”

“Captain,” Uhura’s voice came from Jim’s communicator.

Jim stepped back from Spock and grabbed it off his belt. “Kirk here.”

“The quads are on the bridge and we are…don’t do that!...we’re having trouble…Sammy, don’t hit Chris!...they keep…Amanda, do you want to fall? Get down...Jim, they are…David that is not a toy…please come help, Sir.”

“On our way,” Jim sighed. He put the communicator back and took Spock’s hand. “C’mon, husband, we have to go wrangle our kids.”

“I understand why my father left for New Vulcan when they started to walk.”

“The traitor. Only wanted to help when they were cute and immobile.”

“Perhaps, while we are secluded for my time, he will enjoy an extended stay with them.”

Jim grinned. “Oh that would be perfect. We can also leave Bones with him too.”

“It is a plan, ashayam.”

 _The End End :)_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had some trouble getting an end figured out for this story as I didn't originally plan for this to become an mpreg. So after a few times of just writing and writing, this is what I cam up with :) Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading and commenting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated ^-^


End file.
